Thor's Slayers
by CzarZelinsky
Summary: Part 1 of Thor's Slayers: Thor knows more about Earth's exotic wildlife than Stargate Command could have imagined. Thor decides to rectify that situation. SG-1 might be a little better if they just had some Faith. (Buffy/Angel/SG1/SG:A Characters. Story could become M in the future.)
1. Part I - Unexpected Guests

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Thor's Slayers  
****~ Part**** I ~**

**###**

**Chapter One**

_**Unexpected Guests**_

* * *

**Timeline:** Thor's Slayers takes place almost immediately after Chosen, the Buffy series finale, and in the early seventh season of Stargate: SG-1.  
**Main Characters: **With Jonas gone, SG-1 will be back to its original team of Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c whereas the central character from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer will be Faith. It's possible I will add more BtVS characters as I go on, but I have nothing planned yet.  
**Rating: **T+ for now because Faith. I don't anticipate anything naughty, but I expect more than a little foul language. It's possible I'll move it up to M later because Faith, and even if I don't anticipate any explicit scenes, it is Faith we're dealing with and there are a great many good looking men _and_ women there.  
**Disclaimer: **I am not Joss Whedon and I am neither Roland Emmerich nor Dean Devlin, they are the ones that built the wonderful television shows that inspired this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** I have written two fanfiction stories before this and received great feedback on them so I thought I'd move on from Star Wars AU to a crossover story. I was tempted to keep doing Star Wars, but hey, I love Buffy and SG-1 and thought I'd see what I can do with it. Warning, I haven't done a crossover story before so keep that in mind if this turns into a trainwreck. I have seen all of SG-1 and BtVS, but it _has_ been a while, so it's very possible that I'll mess some of the canon/timelines.

I really liked season seven of SG-1 because the story had progressed so far but you were still left with the original team and the Buffy series finale gives a very open and ambiguous future. While I've combed through the Buffy comic sequels, I haven't directly read them, so I'm just going to ignore them. I'm still debating internally on whether I want to follow SG-1 canon (a serial plot following the 7th season TV plots) or branch off entirely. Please give me feedback, especially if I mess up facts or to give me pointers. Well, here goes nothing. I'm also still debating whether I just want this to be a quick meet and greet or if I really want to develop this story.

**Update: 12/4/16** \- Minor corrections performed as well as adding a time for the story to begin. Chosen, the final episode of BtVS aired on May 20, so my story will be giving a couple weeks breather here. In relation to Angel, there is going to be some slight discrepancy because the end of AtVS was three weeks before Chosen, with them joining Wolfram & Hart.

* * *

#

**June 12th, 2003**

Jack O'Neill stretched his arms and groaned as he and his team descended down the ramp from the still-active Stargate into the depths of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. "That...was extraordinarily boring."

"Jack, there _were_ some interesting tablets inscribed in an unfamiliar language in those ruins, I'm not sure what it is yet, and that in itself is worth studying," Daniel said thoughtfully as they began their slow journey through the base.

Jack rolled his eyes. "As I said, boring."

Teal'c said nothing, but it was a loud nothing.

Daniel shot a smirk at Sam. "Alright then, see you at the debriefing."

#

"Colonel O'Neill, welcome back. How was P3X-742?" General Hammond asked.

"There were some interesting trees and Daniel found some nifty new rocks," Jack replied with a sour face.

When the General turned his expectant gaze towards Daniel, the archaeologist glared at his team leader. "There didn't appear to be any recent activity of any kind and those interesting 'rocks' I found were tablets that contained an unfamiliar language. It shares some characteristics of Sumerian but..." Daniel shrugged, "I'll continue looking it over. Given the nature of the ruins, I don't believe it will yield much in the way of 'practical knowledge'."

General Hammond nodded. "Anything else to report? Major Carter? Teal'c?"

Sam shook her head. "No sir."

Teal'c's face remained placid as he spoke, "no, General Hammond."

Jack moved to get up, "Well, if that's it—"

"Hold it Colonel, there were some developments here on Earth that I wanted to discuss."

"Oh?" Jack inquired as he settled back into his chair.

"While you were gone, a city in California disappeared into a giant sinkhole. Oddly enough, there doesn't appear to have been as many casualties as one might expect. Despite the total lack of forewarning or official evacuation notice, the residents apparently had been leaving the city in the preceding weeks. None of them could answer why they had done so. Even odder is the fact there appears to be no sound reason for the city to have collapsed; there was no seismic activity, there were no reports of any sort of attack, and the tunnel system underneath the city that is being blamed for the collapse doesn't even exist. Sunnydale, California was buried for no discernible reason."

"That's...odd and terrible for the people who've lost their homes, but why is this relevant to us?" Sam asked, wincing at how callous her statement sounded.

A brilliant white light flashed through the room, making everyone present blink or avert their eyes. When they were able to see clearly again, there was a small grey being with large black eyes seated on a thronelike chair.

"That's why," the general said in a less than happy tone.

"Thor, buddy, how you been?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"I am doing well, O'Neill," the grey-skinned Asgard said, blinking his large black eyes.

"You wanted to bring Sunnydale to our attention?" Sam ventured.

The Asgard blinked again. "Yes, Samantha Carter. The location of Sunnydale is important, and its collapse is alarming."

"Why is it significant to the Asgard?" Teal'c asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is of significant importance to _everyone_, Teal'c. There was a portal located directly beneath the city of Sunnydale," Thor replied.

"A _third_ Stargate?" Jack asked incredulously, "And you only thought to tell us _now_?"

"There was no Stargate, O'Neill, it was a portal. I never spoke of it because it was..." There was a pause that usually indicated Thor was searching for the right words. "...not under your jurisdiction."

There was a moment of silence where the tension was nearly tangible.

"Thor, buddy, where did this portal lead to, and whose jurisdiction did it fall under?" Jack asked, trying to focus on the reasons why he liked Thor and the Asgard.

"It was a portal to a different dimension, O'Neill. A dimension that, if opened, could cause great chaos even beyond your world. The portal was under the guardianship of the Slayer."

General Hammond could hear the capital S in Slayer and felt a migraine coming on. "What or who is this Slayer?"

Thor cocked his head and looked at each of the other individuals present. Another slow blink. "I had believed you were aware of the Slayer; there are several government bodies that have files on them. The collapse of Sunnydale is alarming, but other developments that have occurred since then are just as significant. At any given time, there should be only one Slayer on the planet. At almost the exact time of the collapse of Sunnydale, we were made aware of a massive energy fluctuation and the sudden presence of hundreds of Slayers."

"You monitor this...Slayer?" Daniel asked, clearly as confused as the others.

"For as long as we have been aware of this world, we have done so," Thor confirmed, then paused, "It would be more accurate, however, to state that the Nox are the ones that inform us of sudden significant changes."

"Thor, what is so important about the Slayer?" Sam asked, frowning in thought.

"The destruction of Sunnydale and the presence of so many Slayers, which should be an impossibility, is something that you should have been aware of. That you aren't aware of the Slayer at all is likely a result of the interference from multiple governments in addition to your Department of Defense. To my knowledge, at least one government organization has become aware of the Slayer," Thor replied.

"NID," Jack swore underneath his breath and General Hammond grimaced.

"So that you can understand their importance and their..." Thor paused and tilted his head again, "...jurisdiction, I will bring a Slayer here. I have already located one using records from the California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation and from the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. I will bring her in now."

"Wait, what!?" Jack asked in alarm and getting to his feet. "Thor, don't—"

There was a bright flash.

There was a high pitched 'what the fuck!'

Jack caught a glimpse of brown hair and a fist aimed his way.

And then there was blackness.


	2. Making Friends

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Chapter Two**

_**Making Friends**_

#

**June 12th, 2003**

Faith Lehane crouched on the bus watching Robin Wood's eyelids flutter. It was stupid, she barely knew the guy, they'd had one night together...but he'd wanted to surprise her, wanted to show her that not all men had to be playthings. She'd wanted it, she'd discovered. She'd wanted to be surprised and try...something with him, but she knew that dream was already dead as his body finally stilled on the bus seat. Reaching over, she gently closed his eyes and spent a moment mourning a man she hadn't had the chance to truly know. Brushing a sleeve across her burning eyes, she took a deep breath and went outside to join Buffy and the others looking over the sinkhole that had once been Sunnydale.

* * *

Faith groaned as the various aches and bruises made themselves known with a vengeance as she laid down on the bed after a night of patrol. She was still wearing the black leather jacket she had _appropriated_ from Cordelia as well as her, now thankfully clean, red tank top and blue jeans she had worn in Sunnydale. Faith had to admit that Cordelia had always had a superior sense of style than the Scoobies and the jacket practically seemed made for her. She was exhausted enough that she didn't feel like taking it off at the moment.

L.A. might not be the Hellmouth, but you could find vamps or demons anywhere and the cracked rib and painful bite on her shoulder was clear evidence of that fact. It had been several weeks since Sunnydale collapsed, since Robin died, and the First had been defeated and they were now temporarily located in L.A., though it was generally understood that Cleveland would be their final destination. They were currently camped out in Angel's digs, the Hyperion Hotel. She should have been happy that she was given her own room, but the fact that she had her own room was indicative of just how few survivors there were from the fight with the First.

Faith's wounds were mostly healed, but she felt drained from everything that had happened, both physically and emotionally. She hadn't expected to be totally welcome among the others, particularly the Sunnydale group, but she couldn't help feeling upset that there was so much lingering animosity. The newbies weren't bad, but they were more enamored of her than anything and their misguided hero worship grated on her. It was stupid, she knew, she deserved animosity and worse from the Scoobies and that knowledge had her mind tied up in knots. Angel had apparently worked out a deal with Wolfram & Hart that had given her a pardon so she didn't even have the 'luxury' of going back to jail. It was tempting, sad as it was, but jail had been stable for her, good for her even.

She sat back up, stood, and began pacing the length of the room. She didn't particularly want to have a powwow with the others at the moment, but she wasn't willing to leave them high and dry either. Not again. Everyone had lost somebody in the fight, and Faith had developed enough maturity to understand Xander's hostility and Buffy's distance and dark looks weren't necessarily because of her. Faith was determined that, animosity or not, she'd be there for Buffy, who had proved to be so much more capable than her in all things. "This is gonna suck," she muttered, even as her resolve settled.

And then there was a bright flash.

She looked around and found herself in completely different and unknown surroundings.

Faith staggered back a step, confused. Aside from the large table in the center of the room, she saw a disturbing grey muppet sitting in a chair and several military looking types gaping at her.

She cried out, "What the fuck?!"

Seeing the man closest to her already out of his seat, she backhanded him hard enough that he crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. She hopped onto the table and lunged towards the dark skinned man who was seriously giving her Slayer sense the wiggins. Grabbing a hold of his shirt, she used herself as leverage to flip the man over onto the ground. He was fast enough that he was able to recover quickly and she dodged several fast punches from him before she snapped a kick at his stomach, knocking him flat on his ass. Faith saw the other three individuals dressed in uniform training their pistols on her. Palming a knife from her boots, she threw it towards the bald white guy whose appearance practically screamed 'head honcho' and dove behind a chair that would be utterly useless as cover.

There was a quick flash and the sound of several gunshots. When nothing more happened, Faith peeked around the chair and saw the bullets and her knife hanging in midair, slowly impacting against an invisible barrier, with brief glowing flashes appearing at each impact of bullet and blade.

And then the muppet spoke.

"Slayer, I apologize for surprising you. We do not mean you any harm."

Seeing the look on the other people's faces, Faith wasn't quite willing to believe it. Remembering everything she'd heard about the Initiative, she suddenly felt a little more vulnerable than she'd ever like to admit. She slowly stood from her crouched position, still holding her second blade as she studied the room's other occupants. The black tank of a man had recovered and was giving her an odd look. When he caught her eye, he gave a brief respectful nod. The man Faith had backhanded was slowly getting to his feet with the help of the blonde woman. Faith winced as she realized that his nose was almost certainly broken. The man she believed to be in charge looked at the knife aimed at him hanging in midair and glared at her.

"Are you injured?" the grey being asked Faith.

The man holding the bleeding nose glared at the grey thing and then at Faith. "Is _she _okay?!"

_Ah, way to go Faith, how to meet new people and make friends,_ she thought witheringly. Unable to take any more silence, she finally asked the first thing that came to mind. "So...what's with the talking muppet?"

Faith saw the quick smile that flashed across the brown-haired man's face and felt some relief. A sense of humor was always a good sign and frankly, it was only the muppet and the black man, whom she now decided was to be referred to as 'Tank,' who was setting off her slayer senses. She kept Tank in sight at all times but maintained her vigil on grey Yoda as well.

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"Uh huh," Faith drawled.

Sam knew that tone, it was the same tone that Jack's 'for cryin' out loud' was often delivered in. Seeing Daniel's mouth quirk, she guessed he had the same thought.

"So...military base...that's cool, I guess. Can I leave now?" Faith asked, feeling increasingly antsy.

"The members of Stargate Command were not aware of who or what you are, Faith Lehane. The destruction of Sunnydale and the portal was cause for great alarm among my people as was the sudden presence of so many Slayers. Your role in this world and that of those who work under General Hammond have many commonalities, and I felt it would be beneficial for you to be made aware of each other," 'Thor' said.

The tiny, naked, grey, black-eyed guy who lacked anything resembling a hammer wasn't doing much to ease her mind. That Thor didn't appear to want to eat her, lay eggs in her, rape or mutilate her, or really appear hostile in anyway was somewhat more comforting. The fact that these particular GI Joes and Janes didn't know about her meant that they weren't the Initiative. _All of which is, as they say, of the good_, Faith mused.

Faith turned to the military personnel who were still glaring at her. "So...you guys kill any demons lately?"

Blank stares.

_Commonalities my ass. _Faith turned and glared at Thor who actually flinched away from her. _At least he has good sense,_ she snarled inwardly.

"Excuse me, did you say demons?"

The brown-haired man who had asked the question wore blue fatigues, glasses. His appearance and demeanor nearly screamed 'Geek.' He was cute, possibly twice her age, but he was surprisingly well built, though not as well as Tank.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" the man whose nose she had broken shouted out, before cringing and cupping his nose. He was tall, had silvering hair but could still pass as a good looking man. _A__ genuine silver fox, _she thought, delighted, _but that's always been Buffy's kink_. He, along with everyone else besides Geek, was wearing green fatigues. Faith wondered if this was significant before turning towards the blonde.

"Sir-" she began before Head Honcho raised his hand.

The blonde was hot, no doubt about it. Faith gauged her to be around Geek's age or so and had fairly short hair. Faith wasn't quite sure what to make of her until she saw the intelligence in those eyes. Geek was already taken, so Faith would stick with Blonde for now.

Thor decided it was time to grace the room with his knowledge once again. "Demon is the correct term, Daniel Jackson. That is what they are often referred to as by the Tau'ri. However what a demon is has been distorted by your languages and by time, but Faith Lehane is correct in how she applies the term."

Faith was amused to see that Blondie looked like she was about to explode, Silver Fox was still glaring at her, Tank was looking at her impassively, and Geek looked like he was assembling a long list of questions to barrage her with later. Head Honcho looked annoyed, which Faith could sympathize with, and he finally asked what Faith had been wanting to know the whole time. "Thor...why did you bring her here? Why is it important that we know her?"

Thor considered the question and blinked large black eyes at Faith. "I was asked by the Nox to discover what had happened. Why the portal underneath Sunnydale is now closed and why there are now many Slayers. I wanted to discover if it would be feasible to utilize Faith Lehane's skills with your Stargate teams."

Head Honcho appeared to experience genuine pain at the notion of Thor's last statement and Faith chewed her lip in indecision. Thor seemed like a decent guy, but she still really had no idea what to make of any of this. _And what are the Nox? _Faith guessed that the whole supernatural world had probably learned what had happened by now; they were terrible gossips. She'd stick with what could be learned from any demon bar.

Avoiding the military officers' eyes who were boring a hole through her with their stares, she spoke directly to Thor. She tried to watch his reactions, and trying desperately to avoid looking at his distinct lack of genitalia. Given that his reactions mostly consisted of tilting his head and blinking those freaky big, black eyes, Faith figured that she wouldn't learn jack shit from observing him.

"So...well...I was in the big house, uh prison I mean, when this first started; I didn't really get involved until the end." When Blondie frowned at her and opened her mouth, Faith lifted a hand. "We can talk about my time in the slammer later." At Hammond's nod, she continued.

"A while ago one of the seals to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale was unlocked. The First began working towards escaping and...well..you know general mayhem. When the Watchers' Council was blown up in Tweedland, the potential Slayers were brought to Sunnydale. A witch that worked with us decided to prepare a spell that would activate every potential Slayer. Then one of our people used an artifact that collapsed the Hellmouth and we skedaddled, uh ran.."

Thor remained silent for a while and continued looking at her and blinking. "Fascinating," he finally said.

Silver Fox rolled his eyes and Blondie kept looking between Thor and Faith looking utterly flabbergasted, almost pained in her desire for clarification. Tank still looked stoic and Head Honcho looked like he wanted to leave and never come back.

It was Geek who broke the silence, though it took him several tries to get a word out. "Excuse me, Faith, you said 'The First' and mentioned the 'Hellmouth,' a 'witch.' and a 'spell'?"

Faith couldn't help chuckling. She decided that she was bored standing up and cautiously found a chair to sit in. Or, more correctly, lounge in as she put her feet up on the table. She couldn't help it, other than Silver Fox, they all looked like they had a major stick wedged up their ass. While she might be on the road to redemption, tweaking the nose of the military couldn't be too awful, maybe it might actually help. Seeing the death glare Head Honcho gave her, she knew the decision had been the right one.

"Ah yeah...look, this is awkward so...magic exists." Faith appended the statement with jazz hands and a shrug..

Blondie finally managed to get something out, "Magic isn't real. Look, especially with the Asgard, any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic, it's impos-"

"Is that from the Simpsons?" Faith interrupted, frowning. Geek and Blondie looked like they were ready to end her then and there, but Silver Fox was actually beaming at her. Well she thought he was beaming anyway; it was hard to tell with the blood. "Anyway, it's kinda useless to argue about it. Ah...General Head Honcho, you should ask around for a group called the Initiative. They set up a uber-secret military base in Sunnydale. They know about this stuff. Or ask for..." Faith winced, "...for a Riley Finn, I dunno what branch he's in, but he might help you understand some things."

For the first time, Tank finally spoke. He had a deep rumbling voice that accompanied his bulk perfectly. "What is a Slayer, Faith Lehane?"

Faith crossed her arms and shuffled her feet, giving Head Honcho a different angle of her feet on his table for his appreciation. "How 'bout you tell me what a Stargate is and I might just tell you what a Slayer is."

She grinned when every face in the room went blank. Or in Tank's case, remained blank. "Alright, my man Thor. Could you tell me what a Stargate is?"

Head Honcho looked extremely nervous all of a sudden, so did the other military people. Geek spoke up in a somewhat panicked tone, "Ah, Thor-"

Thor on the other hand, to Faith's satisfaction, was apparently her new besty. "I believe it would be beneficial for Faith Lehane to understand what you do here, Daniel Jackson. I believe it is possible that your two groups could help each other in many ways."

The military people obviously had no idea what a Slayer was or could do, despite the ass kicking Silver Fox and Tank had received. Their looks of disbelief didn't hurt her feelings but Faith was smart enough to get how the military could help the new Slayers. Funding, if nothing else, first aid, logistics support...you don't need a helicopter or special ops teams to help Slayers. From what she'd been told, the Initiative had figured _that_ lesson out the hard way.

Her new besty spoke again, much to everyone else's discomfort and Faith's satisfaction. "The Stargates are a network of devices planted across multiple galaxies which allow for instantaneous travel across vast interstellar distances."

Faith's mouth dropped and she just stared at Thor. "No shit?"

Thor cocked his head, "I don't understand how fecal matter is relevant to the subject. This is a Tau'ri colloquialism to request confirmation?" At Faith's tentative nod, Thor nodded his head. "No shit."

Silver Fox grinned at his response and Faith saw the others smiling too. Yeah, Thor seemed like he was a cool dude.

"So...outer space and stuff?" Faith asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes, Miss Lehane, outer space and stuff," Silver Fox replied in a somewhat nasally tone. Faith cringed, _breaking noses is definitely_ _not a good way to make friends, Faith, way to go._

"Cool," Faith said, "So I guess that makes Thor an alien. And Tank over there, too? Well...it's an improvement over demons."

"Why do you believe Murray is an alien?" Geek asked, nodding his head to indicate Tank. "You seem awfully comfortable with that knowledge."

"'Murray', and bullshit that's his name, gives me the wiggens. Besides, I did say it was an improvement over _demons_, yes? Besides, I like my new besty," Faith said, shooting a wink at Thor.

It was Blondie this time who smiled, involuntarily it seemed.

"So...you guys don't plan on keeping me here...or torturing me...experimenting on me?" Faith asked. Given their expressions, she had their answer. "Yeah, look up the Initiative, it was oodles of fun."

Faith finally moved her feet off the table and she could literally see the vein in Head Honcho's forehead fade slightly. Aforementioned bald man then turned to Thor. "Thor, is there anything else you needed?"

"No, General Hammond, although I do look forward to hearing about your experiences with Faith Lehane." Another bright light and the Asgard was gone.

Faith stiffened. "Uh...so who's going to be my ride?"

Head Honcho gave her a stern look, "We'll have someone take you home, Miss Lehane, it appears that there are higher powers at work here." The General missed Faith's body twitch and her unhappy expression at his words and continued, "We'll talk, Miss Lehane, that's all. That Thor believes you can be trusted goes great lengths towards giving you credibility, and if things go well we'll have you out of here within 24 hours. It is standard protocol to give anyone leaving the base an exam to make sure there are no foreign organisms or diseases that might get loose."

At her alarmed looked, his smile was slightly less frosty. "No experimenting, Miss Lehane, and nothing invasive."

Faith breathed out in relief. _Well, _she thought_, this will be interesting. I hope Willow doesn't freak out when I turn up missing. _A darker thought occurred to her and Faith had to fight to keep the worry off her face, _and hopefully they won't think I bailed on them again._

"Can I get my phone call? If my friends decide to come get me, I guarantee you that it won't be pretty for anyone."

General Hammond raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yes, Miss Lehane, but be aware that the call will be monitored and it's imperative that you do not mention Thor's presence or the existence of the Stargate. Do you understand?"

"I gotcha, General Head-"

"General Hammond, Miss Lehane, my name is General Hammond." Hammond began pointing towards the other members of the team. "The man whose nose you appear to have broken is Colonel Jack O'Neill, beside him is Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson. And this," Hammond pointed towards Tank, "Is Teal'c."

"Call me Faith," she said, giving her best smile. "So show me those phones and we can do the Q and A after?"

Seeing Jack still holding tissues against his nose, Hammond spoke in his stead. "Major Carter, Teal'c, please escort our guest there."

Major Carter and Tank-_no Teal'c, _she reminded herself, stood and walked with her, Sam in front to guide her and Teal'c behind her, ostensibly to prevent her from wandering off or causing mischief.

#

George Hammond massaged his temples, trying to figure exactly how he was supposed to navigate this mess and what he done to deserve it. Finally he sighed and picked up the phone and dialed a number he had long ago memorized.

"General Hammond, how may I help you?"

"Major Davis, I need to know everything you know or have ever heard about something called the Initiative, the DRI, the Slayers, and the Hellmouth."

There was a long and tense silence.

"General, may I ask what happened to prompt you to ask for that information?"

"Thor decided to present us with Faith Lehane, a person he called 'Slayer', in the hopes that we might somehow work together."

George heard swearing on the other side of the line and was satisfied to know that it wasn't only he who was now feeling extremely irritated.

"I'll be there in the morning with the material, General."

"Good, see you then, Major."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm pretty sure the Asgard had no such shield capable of slowing bullets and blades until they were holding still in mid-air. Especially not one they could place at the drop of the hat. Just go with it.

I like reviews, please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can make the story better!


	3. The Phone Call

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Chapter Three**

_**The Phone Call**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Since this is a fairly short chapter, I'll try to push out another within the next day or so. Also keep in mind this chapter takes place well within an hour of Faith's 'abduction.' I'm also ignoring Conner banging Cordelia/Evil Cordelia/Jasmine, at least for now. *shrug* Sorry if my murdering of timelines makes the read less enjoyable. I'm trying my best.

**Treva Rea:** I have a more in depth explanation appearing later, but suffice it to say that his death is a plot device, rather than a continuity error. Basically, I'm allowing the potential for a relationship to grow later.

* * *

#

"Angel, have you seen Faith?" Buffy asked in a worried tone. "Wes? Any of you?"

Wesley frowned, "I'm sorry Buffy, but I haven't seen her since she came back from patrolling nearly three hours ago. She's not in her room?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, there's no sign of her and her stake was laying on the floor."

"Meaning what?" Cordelia asked, confused. "She probably left to troll the bars or get her freak on or whatever."

"Faith wouldn't have left without her stake, even if she has other weapons on her," Angel answered.

"Is it possible she did a runner?" Xander asked hesitantly. "I mean, she may not be all psycho-slayer but...I know Robin's death hit her hard. She might just have wanted some space."

Buffy looked at Angel to gauge his thoughts as it was he who had probably seen deepest into Faith's psyche.

"No," Angel said. "She was determined to remain with you, to earn your respect or forgiveness."

There was a ringing sound from Angel's bedroom and he pulled his cell phone from his pocket looking confused. A look of realization crossed his face and he ran inhumanly fast towards his room. Buffy was right on his heels and watched him pull out a simple looking cell phone that had been laying on a nearby table.

"Yes?" he asked in his usual soft voice.

Buffy's shoulders relaxed when she heard Faith's voice coming from the phone and strained to hear what Faith was telling Angel.

* * *

"Yes?"

Faith felt something inside her unclench when she heard Angel's voice and only realized then exactly how tense she had been. "Hey big guy. Uh...just so you know, there are some other folks probably listenin' in." Though Sam and Teal'c had given her some privacy, she had no doubt that Hammond had been truthful about her conversation being monitored. "You might wanna get Red and B, probably should talk to them, too."

There was a pause before Angel replied, "Alright Faith, give me a second."

There was silence before a loud burst of static made Faith jerk the phone from her ear, but the static disappeared almost immediately.

"Faith, you alright?"

Faith felt sure that Buffy's worried voice had produced a goofy looking smile that should have had no place on her face. "Yeah B, five by five. So...I'm currently in the keeping of the United States Air Force. How 'bout that?"

There was a much longer silence this time, a strained silence laced with dark memories. Willow finally said, "Do you need us to hurt some people to get you out?" Even knowing about Dark Willow, Faith almost laughed at the question asked in Willow's usual nervous and upbeat voice.

"Uh, not yet. The Air Force guys didn't actually kidnap me. An interested third party thought it would be good for them to meet a Slayer. PTB might be involved here."

A loud collective groan answered her statement.

"Well, if we don't hear from you soon, like really soon, we're busting you out," Willow said. Faith guessed that her 'Resolve' face was on display. "Will you ask someone if there are still giraffes in the zoo on the mountain?"

Faith's face scrunched in confusion. "Uh, sure Red. Give the phone back to Fang, alright?"

"Faith?"

"Alright big guy, take care of yourself and the others. I'll call you guys when I have the chance. I think..." she trailed off, watching several men wearing combat fatigues laughing with one another as they walked down the corridor, "...I think this might be something good."

"Okay Faith, make sure you call, frequently, or I'll come and get you myself."

Even knowing that nobody was watching her, Faith had to hide her face. She didn't deserve Angel or the others but she still somehow had them. "Alright big guy, take care."

She hung the phone onto the receiver and wiped an eye with a sleeve and finally left the small room. "Alright Major Carter...Teal'c, where to?"

* * *

Angel closed the phone with a soft click and exchanged concerned glances with the others.

"Willow?"

The red haired witch, currently arm-in-arm with Kennedy, smiled tentatively. "I think we're fine. I've never tested that spell and I don't know how it would apply to a phone, but I don't think any kind of trace could be done. But I'm not sure."

"I trust you," Angel said simply.

"Is she in trouble?" Wesley asked softly. Despite their tumultuous past, Wesley had managed to understand and forgive Faith and was more than willing to help the dark haired Slayer who had once tortured him. He had grown up in the last few years and could recognize there had been mistakes on both sides and he hadn't forgotten her willingness to sacrifice herself to save Angel just a few weeks ago.

Buffy frowned and began to pace.

"She told us immediately that the phone call was being monitored. It's significant that she was already aware of that, and that they allowed her to call us at all," Wesley said.

"She didn't use any names, only her own nicknames for us," Xander pointed out.

"Faith isn't certain of their intentions, but is willing to go along with it for now," Buffy stated slowly.

"But who was the third party that took Faith, and how were they able to do it so suddenly and without tripping any of our wards or without any of us realizing?" Wesley asked.

"From what my locater spell revealed, I think that Faith is currently in Colorado Springs, near Cheyenne Mountain. There is a large Air Force presence there what with NORAD and the Air Force Academy. But I don't understand how she was taken and brought there so quickly, without any of us realizing it!" Willow exclaimed, frustrated.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed loudly. "The giraffes, and the zoo, I forgot about the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo...their tongues are weird." Dawn blushed when everyone stared at her.

"Anyways," Buffy said, smiling at Dawn, "Willow, try and figure out what's there. Angel, you should see if Lorne or any demons might know anything about it. In the meantime, we'll just have to take it step by step and make sure Faith stays five by five."


	4. Story Time

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Chapter Four**

_**Story Time**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am still deliberating on whether to make this a short prequel to a series or whether to make this a single standalone. Trying to write Faith into joining SGC in any sort of realistic manner would be tedious and the idea of just making a montage is appealing. And I still haven't decided if that's actually how I want to move this story forward. So, folks, should I make this into a prequel for a series/standalone where Faith joins SGC? or should I make this just a simple meet and greet?

I have a much more length A/N coming up in Chapter 5 where I'm going to try to lay out a few things and explain my plans/reasoning.

**PanchoPistolas: **I do apologize for the short chapters but I am going to do my best to keep the story flowing. If I release short chapters, I'll try to release the next chapter sooner. My next few chapters are already shaping up to be longer.

* * *

#

"So...where we goin'?" Faith drawled, following Sam down one of the many similar looking grey corridors.

"If Colonel O'Neill's only injury is his broken nose, then he should already be out of the infirmary and at the cafeteria right now, which is where we're headed. I thought you might like something to eat," Sam replied dryly.

Faith winced. "Yeah...sorry about that, got a little jumpy at the whole being hijacked bit."

It was Sam's turn to grimace. "Jack will probably be a little miffed for a while, but we understand." Sam sighed and shrugged, "Thor means well."

"Right," the brunette drawled dubiously while Teal'c remained ever impassive as he followed the two women.

Eventually they found themselves in the cafeteria, where Faith saw the Geek, who she now knew to be Dr. Daniel Jackson, and one Colonel Jack O'Neill sporting bandaging around his nose and an icepack against his swollen cheek.

Girding her metaphorical loins, she joined the four at a small table and looked up to see the Colonel staring at her, or not so much a stare as a glare. Faith averted her eyes and looked around and saw jello on the table. Lots of jello.

Faith inwardly shrugged and thought, _still beats prison food_, before she grabbed one of the dishes.

"Additional proof that she isn't all bad, sir," the blonde woman beside her observed.

Faith frowned and Daniel nodded towards Faith's blue jello and elaborated on Sam's innocuous statement. "Sam believes the blue jello is the best."

"I see," the young woman said, obviously not seeing it at all.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Faith finally gave up. "Okay, Doctor J, ask."

"What's a Slayer?" came the immediate question.

"You promised me a Stargate," Faith countered with a raised eyebrow.

"After you finish your jello, we'll take you straight there," Daniel promised.

"We will?" Jack asked in a somewhat nasal tone and shot a pointed look towards the younger man.

"We _will,_" Daniel insisted.

Faith shrugged. One of the things she'd managed in her time in prison was learn how not to be such a stubborn bitch all the goddamn time. _Might as well put all that practice to use_, she thought, _someone's gonna have to spill their guts first anyway and seeing how it's their party I crashed..._ "A Slayer...is a young girl mystically chosen to fight evil," Faith said. "That's the cliff notes answer, you'll need to ask someone in tweed for a better one."

"Tweed?" Sam asked.

"You know, the Brits. Stuffy and posh with sticks jammed up their collective asses?"

Faith's comment made Daniel choke on the water he was sipping and decided to elaborate. "See, there used to be this group of stuffy British men called the Watchers' Council, who helped guide the Slayers through their duties and train those who had the potential to become Slayers. They tell us how to kill somethin', and we go kill it."

Her eating companions stared at her.

"If there was supposed to be only one Slayer, why did they spend so much effort on training potential replacements?" Sam asked.

That question made Faith grimace. "Look, Slayers...Slayers are Called from young girls, younger than 18, I think. Slayers get sent out to kill baddies, to face Evil. Evil with a capital 'E', ya know? Evil doesn't play nice. Slayers have a short lifespan, Sam, rarely more than a year or two. The Watchers, complete bastards that they were, tried their best."

"You said mystically chosen, what do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"From what I've heard, way back thousands of years ago, I guess, some old guys forced a demon into a girl. She was the first Slayer, a hunter of the things that would hunt man. When the girl died, another would be Called, gaining that same power and continuing the fight against baddies. It wasn't random, how a girl came to be Called, but it wasn't totally predictable or somethin' that could be manipulated either."

"What "evil" would require such methods," Teal'c asked.

"Vampires mostly, Demons and all the other things that go bump in the night, too."

Sam just stared at her at the mention of vampires but otherwise said nothing.

"But if a demon's essence is part of you...why aren't you-?" Daniel blushed as he asked the question.

Faith grinned, "Evil? Well...demons ain't all evil, not really. Some just want to live peacefully, or find ways to live with humans. Some come from other dimensions like refugees. Pretty weird shit." Faith's grin faded then, "Besides, I wasn't always a beacon of virtue or whatever. I had a pretty nasty evil streak until I turned myself in. People are people, and I've seen people do shit just as evil as any demon."

For the first time, Colonel O'Neill spoke. "What happened?"

Faith shrugged and avoided the eyes of her companions. None of these people knew her, hadn't understood what she had done and what she had become. Even given the disaster of their first meeting, she still hadn't become diminished in their eyes, she could tell. But she figured General Hammond would dig some of it out soon anyways; better from her than from a rap sheet.

"A lot of bad luck, some shitty circumstances, and stupid fuckin' decisions on my part. It wasn't only my fault, there was some pretty messed up shit happenin', but there was a point where if I had owned up to my own failings, a lot of the stuff that happened later might never have happened at all." Faith took a deep breath. "I killed a man. It was an accident, it was understandable, but I panicked. And things just spiraled down from there. I did some pretty terrible things. Tortured somebody, practically raped someone else, killed another man, and joined up with someone that really was Evil with a capital 'E'. I was so stupid and I just didn't get it. I ended up in a coma for almost a year after being ganked and when I woke up I did some more stupid shit before I tried to make someone else kill me because I was too cowardly to do it myself...and I decided to turn myself in."

Faith drank a sip of water still avoiding the others' eyes. "I turned myself in because I didn't want to be evil with a capital 'E.' I wanted to fix myself, and being in lockup helped me do that. I was supposed to be doing 25 to life."

The Colonel spoke again, his voice quiet, "How did you get out?"

Faith snorted. "I broke out. Could have done it at any time. A friend needed me, the same friend who helped me make the decision to turn myself in. Everyone gave up on me but him, so when I heard he was in trouble, I didn't think twice. When he was safe, I learned some even worse shit was going down, I couldn't let the others deal with it alone. Those people I wanted to help, they were the ones I'd hurt so badly before. After Sunnydale went down the drain, I found out that same friend of mine had managed to get me pardoned."

"A pardon? After you escaped?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You ever heard of Wolfram & Hart?"

"Thor spoke of 'the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart'," recalled.

"Yeah...it's a transdimensional law firm owned by demons. They can pretty much fix anything for you for a price."

"Seriously?" The Colonel asked.

"Seriously," Faith nodded.

"Well," the Colonel said nonchalantly, "That was more dour than I expected. Aren't there any happy things you found like Santa or something?"

"Ah, I was actually told that Santa Claus was a demon who disemboweled children in ye olden days," Faith said, wincing at the mortified looks she received.

"So...you did some bad things, you turned yourself in and served time. You escaped to fight _against_ evil and now you're free. What do you want to do next?" Daniel asked curiously.

Faith sighed. "I dunno. I wanna be there for the others but...I kinda wanna know why Thor thinks I can help you."

"Your besty," Jack said blandly.

Faith smirked.

"From what both you and Thor have stated, you are a formidable warrior," Teal'c said. "I would like to spar with you."

Sam watched as a wide grin appeared on the young brunette's face and found herself uncertain whether she was willing to bet on Teal'c.

"You got it, T, let's see what you got," Faith said, cracking her knuckles and loosening her shoulders.

"Ah, why don't we do that in the morning," Daniel said. "It's pretty late."

"Party pooper," Faith teased before she turned more serious. "But you promised me a Stargate, so we see that first."

The others exchanged looks and Colonel O'Neill finally shrugged and said, "Sam, why don't you take Faith to take a look. Like Daniel, I am in need of my beauty sleep."

"Gonna take a whole lot sleep to make that mug beautiful," Faith murmured.

Jack shot her a dirty look while Sam coughed to cover a laugh.

Teal'c bowed his head to Faith, "I look forward to the morning, then. Good night, Faith Lehane."

"Gotcha, Later T." Faith watched the other three get up and make their way out of the room before turning to Sam. "Alright Blondie, show me this gate of yours."

As they walked out of the cafeteria, Sam couldn't help but to finally blurt out, "Vampires?!"

Faith's answering laugh echoed in the corridor.


	5. Show Me Yours

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Chapter Five**

_**Show Me Yours...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Even though we're already five chapters in, I thought now would be the best time to explain a few things:

**(1)** I remember watching the BtVS episode when Faith first returns to Sunnydale to help Buffy fight against the First. When she first came back and got into a fight with Spike, not knowing him to have been ensouled, and then soon after some random blonde vampire, it took her a long ass time to kill the she vamp. I mean this is years after she was called and she probably got punched in the face as many times as she hit the vamp. It bothered me that her abilities as a Slayer seemed to have been really downplayed. Now I know Buffy and Faith shouldn't have been able to dust vamps all willy nilly but they were powerful and experienced enough that it shouldn't have taken so long or have been tossed around as much as they were. There was another scene in Chosen where Faith was tackled by a group of ubervamps and she seemed to have less trouble fighting them off than she did dusting the aforementioned blonde vamp, I'm going to do my best to ensure that Slayer abilities aren't uber-powerful, but Faith's a mystical warrior, not some chick who took a self-defense course at the local YMCA.

**(2)** Faith never had the same consistent education about the supernatural that Buffy had. While she had some time with the Scoobies and her own Watcher in Boston, her life wasn't stable enough to have been given the steady knowledge intake that Buffy received. It's likely that I'm taking liberties with her understanding of the world. I'm also doing my best to make her normal attitude genuine while also not being _quite_ so ditsy, and as you can see, probably more introspective than she would have otherwise been, too.

**(3)** I was unable to find much information about SG-1's hand-to-hand capabilities. Teal'c was likely the most skilled in both the martial arts as well as with personnel weapons like blades/staffs. Both Jack and Sam _were_ capable, but I found no information to suggest they possessed anything beyond the standard military combat techniques. And Daniel...well, not so much. While Buffy was trained in several different styles of martial arts (with an emphasis on Oriental styles), Faith was more of a brawler: boxing/kickboxing, some grappling, and whatever else she's accumulated over the years.

**(4)** So, I am aware that in "Chosen," Robin _doesn't_ die. When Faith tries to close his eyes, believing him dead, he suddenly coughs and is actually still alive. My story simply removed that particular twist. In the event of his death, I hypothesized that Faith _was_ greatly hurt, but I don't think that it would have truly broken her heart. In the show, it's obvious she was upset when she tried to close his eyes, but she didn't seem utterly devastated. I always thought her attitude closer to regretful than anything else, and if Robin _had_ died, I like to think she still would have accepted the possibility of "being surprised." As you might also guess, I'm still trying to keep her a very sensual individual but without going all "Slut-o-rama." I haven't made any decisions in the story regarding relationships, but Robin's death obviously allows the possibility and it is something that I **_may_** attempt to explore. **_If _**I do, it's likely that the story will be bumped to an 'M' rating.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

#

Faith stood quietly in a room that overlooked the 'Gateroom', as Sam called it. There wasn't much noise or bustle, though there were people evidently monitoring the thing, but Faith figured they were running a skeleton crew in the wee hours. Faith just looked at the object. Didn't look all that fancy, a ramp leading to this big circle. "So...when you press the 'on' button, you just walk in through there and pop out somewhere else a bazillion light-years away?"

Sam nodded, "Pretty much. Wormholes."

"Wicked." Faith fell silent, contemplating the device called the Stargate and the implications of its existance, before she asked, "How did this all start?"

"The Stargate was recovered in 1928, in Egypt, and was taken here. It wasn't until about seven or eight years ago that we were actually able to use it. You see all those symbols along the ring?" At Faith's nod, Sam continued, "They are Egyptian hieroglyphs, but we didn't understand what they meant or how to use them for quite a long time, but we eventually figured out they were constellations. Constellations which could be used to form interstellar coordinates. It was Daniel Jackson who eventually figured the rest of the puzzle out and allowed us to utilize the Stargate successfully for the first time. We can't explain all of the physics involved that allows the device to function, but with an enormous amount of power, you can use the symbols like you might dial a phone number. Choose the correct sequence and our Stargate will connect to another, forming a wormhole."

"Wicked," Faith repeated, shaking her head. "So how did one of these things pop up here?"

"A much older race known as the 'Ancients' used to live in this galaxy," Sam answered, "From what we know they are the ones that actually first constructed the Gate system. We only found out recently that humanity is descended from the Ancients."

"The world is older than you know..." Faith murmured quietly. "So you guys deal with this stuff...are vampires and magic really so crazy?"

Sam considered the question and nodded. "Having Thor on your side gives you a great deal of credit, but I am, at heart, still a scientist. There are too many times where I've seen something that could be described as 'magic' that was really just some advanced device of some sort. I'll try to keep my mind open, but..."

"I hear you," Faith said, "At least you're trying. Most people don't want to know, they bury their heads in the sand so that they can pretend their world is just as shallow as it seems. You should look up how many people died in Sunnydale before it went kaboom, and look at the reasons for all those deaths. Vampire attacks were usually called freak barbecue fork accidents." At Sam's look, Faith laughed and nodded, "Seriously."

"Alright, I'll show you to your room for the night now unless there's anything else you need?"

"Nah, I think I'm ready to hit the hay," Faith answered, yawning.

"Okay, Slayer, just come with me then."

"Sure thing, Blondie."

* * *

Faith gave Sam a 'good night' and a wink and was rewarded with a faint blush on the blonde's face. _Still got it,_ she thought, satisfied. Turning, she found about what she expected. Bed, desk, chair, and a small pile of folded clothes on the neatly made bed. She had already been shown communal bathrooms and a place she could shower and had been advised by Sam that an airman would be posted outside of her door in case she needed anything. It was an also not so subtle "Don't do anything stupid" hint for Faith.

_Stargates, Aliens, and military people, oh my!_ She thought with a touch of bemusement.

And then she froze. A feeling of horror and bleakness descended upon her. A feeling of dread and a premonition of a dark and terrible thing filled her mind. "Andrew must never know. Never," she whispered out loud. Faith shuddered at the possibility of Andrew learning of the Stargate's existence.

Faith sighed and took off her jacket, shirt, and pants and slipped naked into the bed. Having not worn a bra or panties, she figured if anyone was watching her, they had just gotten an excellent view of her goodies. _Fuck it, _she thought. She hadn't had much in the way of modesty when she arrived in Sunnydale the first time and the events following her arrival and her stay in prison had pretty much erased it all together. Faith liked going commando but there were times like this when she was reminded of the drawbacks.

She didn't immediately sleep. Even exhausted as she was by her earlier fighting in L.A. and her sudden arrival here, she couldn't sleep immediately. It had been like this for years, pictures flashing through her mind. Xander's face as she choked him, Willow's as she held a knife to her throat, the sensation of being stabbed and the look on Buffy's face, Angel refusing to kill her even as she begged him to, her watcher being brutally murdered by Kakistos, her good for nothing father who liked to hit little girls and a mother who didn't care about anything but the bottle and her next fix, and of course the images of monsters she'd faced and the gruesome bodies they'd left in their wake. This happened every night, a litany of all the badness in her life and she still wasn't sure if it was punishment or reasons for her to change.

Faith had told her companions over jello about her past. Some of it anyways, the worst of what she'd done. She had sensed the tension and stiffening of their bodies but Faith hadn't let that stop her. By the end of it, she still didn't know what they thought of her but Colonel O'Neill, the man she had immediately assaulted upon her arrival and whose nose she'd broken, didn't seem to look at her and see a monster. She wasn't sure what he did see, but that was good enough for now.

Faith's eyes remained closed hoping that the litany of faces and memories would end and that she might get some sleep. The last thing she remembered was Robin's death and his hope that she might learn that people could surprise her.

* * *

**June 13th, 2003**

Faith groaned as she woke to a very annoying and very loud rapping on her door. She used her elbows to lean up slightly on the bed, still somewhat bleary eyed and called out, "Yes?"

The door opened hesitantly to reveal Daniel Jackson, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and green military-style pants. "Faith, we were somewhat worried, its been twelve hours and we were wondering if-AH!"

Faith started at Daniel's exclamation and focused on the man whose face was now a deep red. Daniel turned his head away sharply and began stammering. Looking down, Faith realized that the bed sheet had fallen down to her stomach, exposing her naked breasts. "Fuck," she swore. "Just a minute."

The door almost slammed in Daniel's retreat and Faith couldn't help but snicker a little at the archaeologist's mortification. Though she might not have a whole lot of modesty left, flashing the twins at the people in the uber-secret military base probably wouldn't do her much good. She put on the very drab one size fits all boxers and grey sweatpants they had given her and then put on the plain white t-shirt. The asskicker boots she had worn yesterday clashed, but she was willing to sacrifice fashion for the steel toed boots. Apparently they had taken Thor at his word that she might be an ally because, to her utter astonishment, they had allowed her to keep them along with the knives she had in them. To her, that went a long way towards giving them, both Thor and the military, the benefit of the doubt.

Finally, she opened the door and watched Daniel's eyes immediately go back to her chest, obviously relieved that it was no longer exposed. His face turned beet-red again when he noticed her smirking at him.

Deciding to give the man a break, Faith finally smoothed out her face and said, "Ah, sorry about that Doctor J. I was pretty worn out, I guess I needed the sleep. Where to?"

"Uh, yes. Doctor Fraiser wanted to go ahead and give you your exam now. Even if you are sparring with Teal'c later, she wanted to get some of the tests that take a little more time started now, if you want to come with me," and he began walking down yet another grey corridor.

Faith caught up to him and walked at his side and noticed he was determinedly looking anywhere but at her. Inwardly she smirked, but she did her best to put him at ease. "So...how did an archaeologist get roped into this? I mean, Sam told me the deal about Egypt and whatnot, so I'm guessing it has to do with that, but...?"

The question seemed to do the trick and Faith watched the man relax slightly and his mouth quirk. "It's kind of a funny story. I had been doing research on the pyramids and was convinced that...well...aliens were involved. I spent several years developing the theory and about seven years ago I presented my findings and evidence to the scientific community and..."

It didn't take much of a genius to figure that one out. "They booted you out?"

Daniel nodded, "Pretty much. Almost immediately after, I was found by a nice elderly lady who told me a story about something her father had found in Giza and wanted my help. And only a short time later, I found out that I was even more correct about the pyramids than I had ever imagined. And not too long after that, we used the Stargate for the first time."

"What was that like?"

"The usual. Got trapped on another planet, found enslaved humans on the other side, made new friends, made new enemies, nuked said enemies, got married, you know..."

Faith grinned. "Still married then?"

Daniel's smile vanished at the question and Faith immediately regretted asking the question. "No, one of our enemies...possessed her. She was killed several years ago."

"Possessed?"

Daniel looked at her then and his mouth twitched. "Probably not in the way you're thinking, this time. The Goa'uld are a symbiotic race of...well they kinda look like snakes. If they get in you they take control over you by wrapping themselves around your spinal cord. They make the host body stronger, give it perfect health, and retain the Goa'uld's intelligence and knowledge. They also have an unfortunate tendency to believe themselves to be gods, and thus enslave those they believe weaker while seeking to destroy any who oppose them."

"I'm guessing that includes us," Faith said flatly.

"Hence the aforementioned nuking. But we aren't alone. We have made allies, like Thor and the Asgard, we have gained new technology and we are obviously still here. But yes, we are effectively at war," Daniel said.

Faith nodded and thought hard. "I guess Thor might have thought that a sudden increase of mystical warriors might be good news for you."

"Yes, I suppose so," Daniel agreed then spoke somewhat hesitantly. "The Goa'uld more or less owned Earth until about 3000 BC, when humans revolted and drove them off." Daniel stopped speaking for a moment, looking at her intently. "I have seen several texts that describe that revolt and I seem to recall one or two passages which describe female warriors that fought against them. The wording didn't seem to describe them as anything but human, so I never found it worth further examination, but I always found it interesting that women who fought the Goa'uld were specifically mentioned. And now you're here. And I begin to wonder."

Faith had a sudden feeling that Daniel was on to something. A race of parasitic creatures possessing humans and enslaving them...that's practically flashing a 'Welcome' sign for a Slayer. "Demonic possession is a real thing here...I mean that's what vampires are, really. Something like these...Goa'uld?" Faith was unsure of her pronunciation and continued when Daniel nodded, "It's not too hard to see how Slayers might have confused alien with demon." Faith paused, still thinking, "I don't know much about our history, Slayers and Watchers that is, but I know a couple people who might be able shed some light on the topic. If things work out, maybe I'll give you their names and numbers, make a date out of it."

"Individuals from 'Tweedland' I supposed," Daniel commented blandly.

"That's right, Doctor J, you catch on quick." Faith's wink made the older man blush again. "But, Doctor J, I gotta tell you. My peeps are pretty private, as secretive as yours, I bet. We're already way wigged out about military types and we try not to uh..._expose_ ourselves too much."

_Score! _Faith thought triumphantly as Daniel blushed scarlet.

"You are taking far too much delight in my suffering, Faith Lehane," Daniel managed after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm pretty naughty like that." _Again with the blushing._

A smartly dressed man in a blue uniform obviously heard her and stumbled to a halt, staring at her with wide eyes as they passed him. Faith shot him a wink.

"Okay Faith, I'm giving you to Doctor Frasier now. I'm going to advise her to give you the extra big needles," Daniel said, pushing her into a room marked 'Infirmary.' "Doctor Frasier, your new patient is here! Good luck!" he called before he quickly retreated, his face still an appealing shade of red.

A woman wearing a doctor's outfit saw his retreating form and quirked an eyebrow at Faith who just shrugged. The doctor smiled, "You're trouble, aren't you."

"Oh, Doc, you have no idea," Faith said with a grin.

The doctor shook her head. "Faith, was it?"

Faith nodded.

"Alright then, Faith. I'm Doctor Janet Frasier and I understand that you were dropped here somewhat unexpectedly. I'll be the one giving you a quick physical and a few quick tests. We have to do this to make sure you're not bringing anything potentially dangerous into the outside world after you leave this place. We have to do it for everyone, you understand?" Doctor Fraiser ended her spiel by extending a hand to Faith.

Faith decided almost immediately that Janet Frasier was 'good people,' as some might say. Faith took the doctor's hand and shook it. "Alright Doc, give me your worst."

Doctor Frasier put a hand on the small of her back to guide her to a nearby room. "Oh, I like you," the woman said, smiling, "Even though you made me put up with Colonel O'Neill's whining about his nose."

Faith winced and allowed herself to be guided by the friendly doctor without complaint.

* * *

"Major Davis, thanks for coming," General Hammond said, accepting the other man's salute. He wasn't sure how to take the extremely thick stack of papers and folders that he removed from his briefcase and placed onto the table within his reach. "That is...considerably more data than I had anticipated," he finally remarked.

Major Davis' mouth quirked, "Frankly, General, given the nature of the information you requested, it would be worrisome if we had any less."

"Before we begin, Major, I'd like to know why we weren't given so much as a clue about this, about whatever we've found ourselves involved in."

The other man nodded, "In all honesty, sir, its mostly to prevent anyone from meddling. There was a rogue group that had been getting quiet funding from the DoD that was based in Sunnydale. Good intentions got a lot of soldiers killed and...we aren't really prepared to face that world. It was believed that the best policy would be for complete discretion from everyone, including the NID. There are already forces on this world who deal with such matters, and we learned the hard way that it was best to let them handle it."

Hammond nodded. He figured he'd understand that statement better in the near future after he learned exactly what had landed, almost literally, in his lap. "Let's start with Faith Lehane, our more immediate concern."

There was an odd look on the Major's face. "I actually passed her in the hallway on the way here, I believe she was trying to determine how much she could make Daniel blush."

At the General's raised eyebrow, Major Davis shook his head and declined to repeat Faith's confession of being a 'naughty girl.' He realized he was also blushing when he heard General Hammond chuckle.

"It must have been something," the General said with a raised eyebrow.

Davis just shook his head and cleared his throat. "Here's what we have on Miss Lehane's background," the Major said. "Faith Lehane was born in Boston on December 14, 1980. There were several complaints from neighbors about possible domestic violence and child abuse in her home, though nothing ever came of it. There were also indications that the father and mother were habitual drug and alcohol users. The father, one Pat Lehane, was convicted of murder and imprisoned when Miss Lehane was four years old. Eventually she was removed from their home and was moved between relatives for a while until she entered the foster care system. The social worker assigned to her case believed that Miss Lehane might have been sexually abused at some point after the father left the scene."

General Hammond grimaced.

"Diana Dormer," Major Davis continued, "was a Harvard professor who took a special interest in Faith as a teenager. We know that the two spent a great deal of time together though no one was able to explain Dormer's interest in the girl." Seeing Hammond's expression, Davis was quick to add, "There were no indications or suspicions that Dolmer might have been taking advantage of the girl, but no one knew what the interest might be either. We can assume now that it was because Faith was recognized by Dolmer as a potential Slayer and that Dolmer must have been affiliated with the Watchers' Council and had begun mentoring and training the girl."

"A moment, Major. Before you continue, can you describe exactly what a Slayer and what the Watchers' Council is, just a quick rundown before you continue."

"Of course, General. A Slayer is a..." There was an obvious hesitation and a somewhat pained expression on Davis' face before he continued, "...mystical warrior, always a young woman and chosen by an unknown source and with unknown criteria, to fight...evil. We know that potential Slayers were often located by the Council, though we don't know how, and that the Watchers' duty was to essentially train, guide, and provide the Slayers with the support and knowledge they needed. Despite the number of women being trained by the Watchers', there is, at any time, only one Slayer."

There was obviously a great deal left unsaid, but Hammond could learn the specifics later. That Thor was aware of this...Slayer and that Major Davis was as well was enough for him to take it at face value for now. "Miss Lehane," Hammond prompted.

"In 1998, Diana Dolmer was found brutally murdered in her own home. There were no signs that Miss Lehane was responsible but she was believed to have been present at the time of the murder. We are fairly certain now that it was vampires who were responsible for Dolmer's death. We know that Faith left Boston and eventually arrived in Sunnydale, we know that she had been Called as a Slayer by that time. We know that her predecessor, or one of her predecessors, was one Buffy Summers, also of Sunnydale. Miss Summers is still alive and we're unsure of how Faith was Called while Miss Summers remains alive..."

Davis shook his head, "I apologize, it's still regarded as an important question that has yet to be answered. We aren't sure what exactly happened next, but at some point Miss Lehane was responsible for the death of the Deputy Mayor of Sunnydale and for the murder of Lester Worth, a professor at the local university. Faith was later admitted to a hospital bearing a serious stab wound and was in a coma for the next year. At some point after she woke up, Miss Lehane was believed to have assaulted several individuals. Police attempted to apprehend her, but she evaded arrest. Miss Lehane later turned herself in to the Los Angeles Police Department with a confession only a few days later. She was convicted of two counts of murder and served three years in a 25-to-life sentence. Several weeks ago, she broke out of prison and disappeared. While she was a fugitive, the Governor met with her lawyers and almost immediately issued a pardon for her."

Hammond's mood had been getting progressively darker as he heard about Faith's life and his eyes widened at Davis' last words. "A pardon, Major?"

The Major looked uncomfortable. "We know that Faith's legal team was taken over by the Wolfram & Hart law firm. They are...significant to the supernatural world but otherwise don't have additional relevance to anything else here."

Hammond could hear the stress in Davis' voice, and he remembered Thor mentioning "the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart." Obviously this law firm was more than just a law firm, but he would let it go for now. He sighed, "Do you know anything about what led to Faith to murder in the first place? Is she a threat to the people on this base?"

Davis didn't speak for a moment and Hammond was relieved that it wasn't an instant 'she's a threat.' He wasn't sure he wanted to explain the situation to Thor if he had to detain her.

"We don't know everything. We know that when she arrived in Sunnydale, she worked with Buffy Summers as a Slayer. We know that she was living in a shabby motel and wasn't reported to be very close to anyone. We're pretty sure that Deputy Mayor Allan Finch's death was an accident but that things spiraled down from there. We know a woman named Gwendolyn Post, who we believe to have been part of the Watchers' Council, arrived in Sunnydale was seen frequently with Faith but later died under dubious circumstances. We know that eventually, Faith assaulted several individuals and likely committed other crimes before she eventually confessed."

"I believe," Davis said slowly, "that she could have escaped prison at any time she wanted. She stayed there for three years when she didn't have to. Her escape doesn't appear to have been premeditated and only took seconds after she broke through reinforced glass and jumping out of a third story window; a jump that she simply got up and walked away from. Not too long after her escape, the strange weather phenomenon that had been taking place in Los Angeles cleared up and the town of Sunnydale just happened to collapse into a sinkhole days later. And we know via CCTV that she was on the last bus leaving Sunnydale in the company of Buffy Summers, her circle of friends, and a number of young women. Many of them appeared to have been injured, some severely."

The Major sighed. "It isn't a stretch to assume that Faith is fighting for the good guys now, and frankly, the supernatural world doesn't particularly care about our laws or morals. You told me me that she arrived without any forewarning on her part or yours. She found herself trapped in a room filled with military personnel and reacted aggressively." Davis looked Hammond in the eye, "But, General, she didn't kill either Teal'c or Jack and she could have. Easily. If not for Thor, you would probably be dead. But you aren't, and she didn't kill the others when she had the chance. That is significant. I won't say you should trust her, but I would allow the situation to develop naturally, for now."

Hammond nodded and tapped a finger against the table in thought. "Sunnydale has been mentioned repeatedly and Thor said there was a portal buried beneath it, but not a Stargate. Do you know what he meant?"

Paul Davis winced. "Sunnydale was originally referred to as 'Boca del Infierno' by its Spanish settlers. To us, that means-"

"Mouth of Hell?" Hammond interjected, not at all liking the possible implications.

"'Hellmouth' is what it seems to be generally referred to as," Davis nodded. "It is a hotspot of supernatural activity which explains the presence of multiple Slayers and...weirdness. We don't know for sure, but if Thor calls it a portal and the supernatural world calls it a 'Hellmouth' then..."

Hammond felt his skin break out in goosebumps. He _definitely_ didn't like _that _possibility. "Alright Major Davis, thank you for getting me this material."

"Of course, General. With your permissions, I'd also like to remain here at the SGC for the immediate future." Seeing the General's curious look, Davis elaborated. "It's...likely that with Faith here, her companions will eventually seek her out and they might decide to drop in for a visit. It might be good if someone with more background knowledge to remain on site to liaison if necessary."

Hammond looked skeptical. "You believe they could be that much of a threat to us?"

Davis had a grave expression on his face, "General, the city of Sunnydale just collapsed into a sinkhole and there are girls with inhuman strength and speed that might have been responsible for it and might be willing to fight to extract Miss Lehane. We know that a powerful witch is often seen in Buffy Summers' company, a witch who is reputed to have done some very scary things. General, if they thought we were working against them, doing something to Faith, or just doing something nefarious, I'm fairly certain they could kill everyone in this mountain without breaking much of a sweat."

Major Davis left after giving another salute leaving Hammond alone with some very dark thoughts in a room that suddenly felt far less safer.


	6. And I'll Show You Mine

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Chapter Six**

**._..And I'll Show You Mine_**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **If Angel and Buffy are on concurrent timelines, Angel would be in its fourth season at this time, meaning Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is more badass than prissy. I'm contemplating making him a major character and that distinction is important to me. He'll have a larger role, but I don't know yet if it's a role that will last. I've been thinking a lot about how I want to integrate AtS or handle its progression. I'm going to do my best to tie that up without the Jasmine drama, or rather the Conner/Cordelia/Jasmine plot progression.

**Sorentia:** That's what I remembered about O'Neill's background too, but I never found anything on the various wikis to support that. Maybe in the 1994 movie when they first recruited him? Either way, thanks for confirming or at least affirming my earlier beliefs. I'm still somewhat unsure of where I'm taking this story, but expanding it isn't unappealing to me; it's more daunting since I'm trying to not totally disregard Stargate/BtVS/AtS.

* * *

#

Faith spent almost an hour with the good doctor, which was far less time than she had expected to be poked and prodded, but was more than ready to move on. A blood sample, MRI, a quick examination, a few instruments that went 'beep', and she was ready to go. The doctor was observant enough, even without the MRI, to notice her recently broken rib that was now barely healed. Doctor Frasier had tsked at her while she wrapped it up, ignoring Faith's indignant protests. The doctor's reaction to the bite wound on her shoulder was far less placid and Faith had to fight from smiling as Janet berated her and instructed her on the basic care of injuries.

Faith decided that Doctor Frasier didn't need to be told that the wounds were less than 24 hours old and that she was far more resilient to damage than most humans. While she might like Janet and was able to extend some tentative trust towards the people in her new surroundings, she wasn't quite willing to spill everything, especially now that there were Slayers all over the world that could be exploited. To her credit, the doctor didn't question the presence of an obviously unusual bite wound in her shoulder and Faith was content to wait in silence as the doctor applied anti-bacterial gel and a fresh bandage while being scolded for her lack of proper treatment.

"Alright Faith, I suppose I'm done for now, but if you reinjure that rib or reopen that wound, I expect you to come here immediately. Someone should be coming by any moment to rescue you from my clutches."

On the heels of her statement, Colonel O'Neill walked in bearing a styrofoam box and plastic food utensils. "Here you go, kid," he said with a wink. "Some food should erase the horrible memories that Doctor Frasier inflicted upon you."

"Large needles, Colonel O'Neill, I have a new supply of them," Doctor Frasier said, a warning in her voice that was belied by the smile in her eyes. "Keep it up and I'll decide that the nose isn't aligned correctly."

With an aggrieved expression, Jack moved a hand to cover his nose protectively and Faith winced at the injury she'd inflicted. The Colonel saw and waved a hand at her, "Don't worry about it, I don't blame you for it. Here, eat."

Nodding her thanks, Faith took the proffered meal from the older man and sat in a nearby stool to eat the warm eggs and sausage while Doctor Fraiser moved off to check on another patient.

"Teal'c insisted that you eat before he creams you," the man said.

Faith snorted, "Colonel, something tells me those weren't quite the words he used."

"Call me Jack, and no, it was Sam who suggested I bring it to you. Apparently you've already got Daniel betting on you while Sam's on the fence, but I'm still not convinced."

Faith grinned and ate in silence for a bit before she stopped and looked seriously at Jack. "I know you said it was okay, but...sorry about the nose, Jack." As apologies went, it left a lot to be desired, but the older man just shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Lehane, I'm still looking for that truck that ran me over."

"It's Faith." She grinned and finished up the food. "So where is Teal'c now?" She stood up and stretched her arms and legs.

"Eager, huh? We'll just see how long that lasts."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Angel?"

The dark haired man who had been standing on the roof staring at the stars turned around with a swirl of his trench coat to look at the blonde woman beside him. And she _was _a woman, he decided; she'd done a great deal of growing up in the years since he'd first met her in that cemetery and Buffy had been changed by them. She was so much more mature, hardened, independent, and capable. _All_ of the Scoobies were, but few so unmistakably so as her.

"No, Buffy, I'm not."

"I understand you're attached to Faith and Connor but...Angel, this is Wolfram & Hart. I'm comfortable for the idea of Faith being outside of bars now but surely there was another way to arrange a pardon and to have Connor healed?"

"I tried, Buffy. I spoke to every one of my contacts to have Faith released. If she hadn't broken out of prison, it might be possible, but as she is currently a fugitive..." Angel paused and hung his head, "She deserves this Buffy. We could delete her entire digital footprint and conjure up a new identity, but she would still always be looking over her shoulder. And with Connor...I tried every witch, shaman, healer, oracle, seer and none were able to heal Connor's soul. Destroying Jasmine destroyed a part of himself and the fact that the girl is still in a coma doesn't do anything to help."

"Angel...you know this has to be a trap or a ruse. Rewarding you for ending world peace?" Buffy exclaimed skeptically. "As if!"

Angel's lips twitched at the fleeting glimpse of the valley girl persona she had once worn. "I know. But it solves Faith and Connor's problems and maybe, just maybe, it gives us a chance to deal another blow to the bad guys."

Buffy grimaced. "I w-word that we had been here to help." The blonde sighed. "I have to admit though, it's probably a good thing that she wasn't a wanted fugitive at the time of being hijacked into a military base."

It was Angel's turn to grimace. "You're not wrong." He looked curiously at Buffy, "So what are your plans now?"

Buffy sighed and picked at her fingernails. "Some of the girls have already gone home to their families but as for everyone else..." Buffy shrugged. "Until we know for sure what Faith's status is, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, we still have to wait for Giles to return."

"How long do you think he'll be in England?" Angel asked.

Buffy shrugged. "He said it'll take a few weeks just to get a full accounting of the Council's assets and possibly more time to assume control of it all; without them we're gonna have to start flippin' burgers to pay for the new Watchers' Council, which is something I don't want to do again." Buffy scrunched her nose up in confusion, "He also wanted to approach the Crown about helping Faith which I don't get."

"It makes sense." Angel chuckled at the glare he received. "Well you already know the United States government is aware of the supernatural world, to a certain extent at least, and I'm fairly certain that the Watchers' Council had ties to the British monarchy; the Crown would be far more discrete than the government in providing influence and support. Maybe Giles is hoping they'll put pressure on the U.S. to get Faith access to whatever is going on or just to get her released."

"Good ol' Giles," Buffy said with a smile.

They stood in companionable silence until Angel asked quietly, "How are you and Faith?"

Buffy huffed out a long breath. "Faith...we're...I don't know. It's hard for me to let go of all that happened, but we're different people now and we were just teenagers then. We all made mistakes and I've grown up enough to admit that even I, Buffy Summers, made some pretty stupid decisions in regards to Faith. She broke out of prison, broke out to save _you_ and then came straight to Sunnydale knowing the kind of reception she'd get. She's changed; you were right about her." Buffy paused before she spoke softly, "I guess we _are_ alright, and I want her safe."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Well, you can stay in the hotel as long as you want. My people will be starting at Wolfram & Hart on Monday."

"With Cordelia?"

The soft question made Angel go motionless. He turned his head just slightly to see Buffy looking straight ahead with a soft, sad smile.

"It's okay, Angel. You and I...there will always be love there, but we aren't the same people we were a few years ago and neither of us is the person we need the other to be," Buffy said quietly.

Angel wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulled her in close. He looked behind him and waved at a concerned Cordelia, who nodded and returned inside.

"But _Cordelia?!_" Buffy hissed in mock outrage.

Angel laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Buffy's head.

* * *

Faith looked around the small gym before striding onto the blue mat that Teal'c occupied and took off her boots so that she was also shoeless. "Teal'c...so you're not human, right?"

The black man cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. _Shit, he makes Angel look positively chatty._

Faith looked to the side where the other members of SG-1 stood along with an unfamiliar man wearing a snazzy uniform. All four of them wore a blank face that was answer enough. Looking at the unfamiliar man closer, Faith's lips twitched as she recalled him as the man in the corridor she'd winked at. To her surprise, he was the man that seemed least caught off guard by her question.

"How'd you know?" Jack finally asked.

"Doesn't feel like it." Faith shrugged.

The unfamiliar man strode forward and extended a hand, which she took. "Miss Lehane, I'm Major Paul Davis. I happen to be an individual who is aware of your world and what your status as a 'Slayer' means. I'm mostly here to help prevent misunderstandings or to answer questions." The man's lips twitched. "I am not evil."

Faith considered the man for a moment. "I'm asking about him being human 'cause I need to know how easy to take it."

Her statement was met by a long whistle by Jack and a second raised eyebrow by Teal'c.

Major Davis stared at her for a moment. "Teal'c is a Jaffa. He-"

"No shit! Like Aladdin?"

Everyone stared at her until Jack started laughing. "No, J-a-f-f-a, not Jafar."

Faith looked sheepish, "Ah, sorry, continue."

Davis didn't miss a beat and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "He is stronger and considerably more durable than most humans."

Faith nodded. "Alright, cool, let's do it."

The Major rejoined Teal'c's teammates and Faith turned to face Teal'c.

#

The fight had started only a minute or so ago.

Jack had almost called it off when Teal'c immediately landed a few punches on the girl's face. But he caught himself when the girl remained standing and..._smiled_.

And now Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Paul Davis watched open-mouthed as Teal'c was lifted bodily in the air and suplexed by Faith onto the blue mat. Jack winced, hearing the breath knocked out of Teal'c from 20 feet away. He watched as, almost impossibly quick, the tiny brunette nimbly flipped herself onto her feet and took a fighting stance facing the former Jaffa, who was still trying to get onto his knees. The girl moved fast, and launched a simple kick that would have caught Teal'c in the ribs, but was instead blocked. Teal'c tried to grab Faith's foot to use as leverage but instead stumbled back after a darting jab took him in the throat.

And then Jack saw it. It was the sort of move you only see in the movies that no one actually ever uses in a fight. Jack watched Faith lunge at Teal'c and leap into the air. Jack wasn't sure how, but somehow she managed to change the trajectory of her body until she was nearly horizontal to the ground, her body spinning towards Teal'c before a foot lashed out lightning quick. The kick caught Teal'c in the chest and launched him into the air with enough force that the large man's feet left the ground and sent him nearly ten feet away before landing on his back with a loud 'thud.'

Jack's mouth remained open as Faith somehow managed to land on all fours and flowed into a standing ready position. She didn't seem to be sweating and her breathing was steady; she was just still and watchful. "Uh...do you yield?"

"Yes, Faith Lehane," Teal'c said as he slowly climbed into his feet, more than a little unsteady.

"Ah shit," Jack cursed, getting his wallet out and shelling a twenty to Daniel.

Jack could already tell that Faith was going to have some bruises, but didn't otherwise look all that roughed up. Teal'c, on the other hand, appeared to have dislocated his right shoulder and was holding his side. To make matters worse, his face was already swelling from bruises left by Faith's fists.

"Teal'c, you alright?" Faith asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, Faith Lehane," the big dark man said before he smiled. "I have not faced an opponent as skilled as you in some time. Thank you."

Faith seemed at a loss. "You're welcome...need some help with the shoulder?"

Teal'c nodded and his expression tightened when she maneuvered his right arm carefully and pushed upwards sharply.

"I will recover soon enough." The big man sat down heavily.

Faith looked at the others for a moment before a wild grin lit up her face. "So, who's next?"

The looks she received made her smile even wider.

* * *

"Well Doctor Fraiser? What can you tell me?" Hammond asked.

Janet Fraiser shook her head. "She's clean. There is nothing in her DNA, her blood, her muscles, or her bones that would make her physically capable of what she did. I found no abnormalities of any kind other than the amount of broken bones she's had and the number of unusual scars that she bears. I should also note that she had a cracked rib that was barely healed this morning _before_ she fought Teal'c."

General Hammond nodded and looked at the other occupant of the room.

Major Davis shook his head in disbelief. "General, Doctor, I watched that slip of a girl lift Teal'c into the air. I saw her kick him hard enough that he literally flew back. I also told you that the Slayer is _mystical_ in nature. I don't believe you'll be able to find anything, no matter how hard you look, that is physically able to explain what she can do."

"Well, for now Miss Lehane will remain our guest and we'll just have to see if any of her associates feel like talking to us," the General said. "Doctor Fraiser, you're dismissed."

After a salute, Hammond was left alone with Major Davis again. "Major, what exactly do you see happening here?"

"Sir, quite frankly, I don't have a clue. The government has learned that messing with the supernatural rarely yields anything positive. Apparently there are now many Slayers and Thor decided to bring it to our attention. Obviously they would be superior in the field but if they are anything like Faith, they'll lack discipline and any knowledge about basic survival skills. They might be impressive with a sword but I've never heard of them being able to handle anything ranged beyond a crossbow." Davis ran a hand through his short hair in thought before he shrugged. "If it were even _possible_ to recruit a few of these Slayers, and even if they _were_ properly trained, I don't know if it would make that great of a difference in our kind of battles."

Hammond rubbed his chin in thought. "But, if for some reason one or more of them decided to help us out, putting them on _our _side of the gate might give us a little more peace of mind, or for special missions that suit their skillset."

And the Major's surprised look, General Hammond chuckled. "It's worth thinking about, at any rate. Dismissed, Major."

Alone with his thoughts again, he turned around and watched the video of Faith's match with Teal'c. He watched the moments Davis had described and shook his head in disbelief. "Things just got a whole lot more complicated," he muttered.

* * *

Jack and Daniel were apparently going into town, which Faith finally discovered was Colorado Springs. Teal'c was resting in his quarters which made Faith feel guilty but Sam had remained with Faith, chatting and showing her about. Eventually they ended up in Sam's lab, where Faith sat in a corner out of Sam's way. She spent time thinking about all that she'd learned. About the Stargate, about the Goa'uld, about some of SG-1's adventures and shenanigans. Faith vowed to never, ever make fun of Andrew for his love of Wormhole X-treme again.

Around noon, General Hammond had asked to speak with her. Upon Major Davis' recommendation and his superiors' approval, she had been told that she could invite a single person to the facility so that her friends would be more at ease with her unexpected presence at Stargate Command. She'd been deep in thought since leaving the General's presence, trying to figure out what she was doing here, why, and who of her friends would be of greatest value here.

Faith made her decision.

"Hey Sam, mind if I use the phone?"

Sam looked up from her computer and whatever test she was running. "Sure Faith, but you'll need to take Airman Williams with you, he should be outside the door. Sorry," the blonde woman apologized with a helpless gesture.

"Thanks." Faith stood, left the lab and allowed herself to be led by Airman Williams to the phones.

* * *

Angel sat with Cordelia quietly watching the Slayers unwind and relax. They still took nightly patrols through the streets of Los Angeles, but the weight of the world no longer rested on their shoulders and that fact was reflected by the laughter that echoed in the hotel periodically. They, the Scoobies and the members of Angel Investigations, had discussed their plans regarding the Slayers, Wolfram & Hart, and the new developments regarding Faith.

When "Super Freak" began playing from Angel's _other_ phone, the room quieted instantly. Buffy rolled her eyes when Cordelia and Xander high-fived and snickered at their clever idea for a ringtone.

"Faith?" Angel asked immediately.

"Hey big guy," came their missing Slayer's voice on speaker.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm well, you know, five by five. Had some blue jello last night and eggs and sausage for breakfast. Got to beat someone up. A good day, all in all."

Angel quirked an eyebrow at Buffy, who just shrugged. "Will they let you go?"

"They told me I'm free to go in the mornin'. They did a blood test and a physical, but nothin' besides that. They also told me I could stay for a little longer if I wanted."

"Why would you?" Angel asked, confused.

Faith was silent for a moment. "These people...they ain't the Initiative, had no clue what a Slayer was, but...they're good people. I can't say exactly what their doing, but it's...cool."

Angel's eyes widened and Buffy's mouth dropped. Buffy mouthed, 'possessed?' at Angel who smiled and shook his head.

"_Are_ you planning on staying there?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'd want to be here on my own. But these guys are doing something important, in their own way. They told me I could invite someone to the base. One of the Tweed Brigade would like it, and again, no, they don't appear to be evil."

Buffy's brow furrowed and Angel shrugged. "What were you thinking?"

"I know G-man is busy with stuff, so..." There was a pause and Buffy knew why Faith was hesitating. "If Princess Margaret is willing, I think he'd get somethin' out of it. If he's not, I suppose I'll go ahead and leave, but I'll need a lift."

Buffy's mouth quirked at Faith's old nickname for Wesley and saw the former Watcher's face redden.

Angel frowned, still clearly uncertain, but carried on. "Can we think it over and tell you tomorrow?"

"Sure big guy. Everybody okay?"

"Of course, Faith." Angel said with a soft smile.

"Alright, well tell B to stop frowning and I'll catch you tomorrow."

The phone clicked off and Angel turned to see Buffy trying to hide her frown. He snickered.

Buffy pouted and poked Angel's chest in retaliation and sighed. "Well?" she asked the assembled group.

"I hate it when government people might be evil," Willow complained grumpily.

"It's the The Man, Will, they're always evil," Xander replied.

Gunn glared as Xander, "Dude, I'm pretty sure _you_ don't get to complain about The Man."

Buffy shushed them and turned to Wesley.

"Angel, have either you or Lorne learned anything about what might be going on?" the blonde asked.

"Not really. It's hard to be subtle when you're inquiring about a secret military base. I didn't learn much. Seems like Colorado is sort of a dead spot for the supernatural community. Other than Denver and Colorado Springs, there aren't really any large human population centers that demons can hide themselves in. Colorado Springs is even lower on the activity scale after word got out about the Initiative; demons don't particularly care for being experimented on and the fact that Fort Carson and NORAD are just a half hour away..." Angel trailed off.

Buffy nodded, "Will?"

"There is an ongoing project within the mountain dubbed 'deep-space radar telemetry' which is cool but not particularly secret-y, except that they have some wicked advanced security protocols and firewalls I've never seen or heard of before that I didn't want to mess with. Bupkis besides that." Seeing the roomful of confused faces, she rolled her eyes. "We don't know anything."

Buffy sighed, "So we're totally in the dark."

"I had forgotten about that charming nickname," Wesley lamented, shaking his head. The Englishman tapped his fingers in thought for a moment. "While she is considerate enough to remain using those nicknames, I doubt they will be sufficient to keep our identities unknown for long."

Gunn nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think that really matters." At the incredulous looks he received, he elaborated. "Look, between those Initiative dudes you talked about and whatever else the government knows, figuring out who the Slayer's friends are probably isn't hard. Especially not with English being the dude who accompanied Faith out that window on her jail break."

"But why would she think Wes would be interested in something military?" Dawn asked, brows furrowed.

"Because it's not something exclusively military," Gunn answered with a 'duh!' tone of voice.

"But not evil either..." Buffy mused. "If whatever they're doing is under the mountain like you said, Willow, that means they might've been doing it for a long time. There hasn't been any world end-age and the city is still there...so they haven't messed up too bad. Yet. Hopefully."

Kennedy glowered at Buffy and rapped her knuckles against the nearest wooden surface.

Xander raised a tentative hand, "But do we want to let one of us walk in there alone? Even with Faith already there?"

Wesley grimaced. "It doesn't seem like a particularly wise but-"

"You should go."

Everyone turned to see Cordelia who was holding her head with her eyes shut tightly. "Cordy," Angel asked worriedly, "You alright?"

The emotion in his voice made Buffy look away but she heard Cordelia's response. "Yeah, I'm alright, or I will be."

"What is it, Cordelia, what did you see?" Wesley asked.

The former cheerleader thanked Fred for the glass of water she received before responding. "I'm not actually sure, but I don't think whatever is happening is a bad thing, but I felt like it was something we should know about. It has something to do with pyramids...and weird funky snakes," Cordelia said before flushing at the stares she received.

"Well, I suppose that answers that," Wesley sighed in resignation.

"Not entirely, English," Gunn said. "Even if you're going in there, we need to have a plan in case things go bad."

Both Angel and Buffy nodded in agreement before looking at each other.

"Willow, I want you, Xander, Kennedy, and Vi to go with Wes to Colorado. Xander, you know more about the military than anyone else, I want you to help Wes figure out what he needs to watch for. Willow, you'll keep an eye on things and keep us all in contact. You, Kennedy and Vi, are gonna be Wes and Faith's backup if things go sour. Is that alright with you guys?"

Seeing their nods and verbal agreement, she turned to Angel.

"I'll arrange their flights and lodgings," the Vampire said before Buffy had a chance to ask.

Buffy laid a hand on his shoulder in thanks before she sat down between Xander and Willow and basked in their nearness while she tried not to worry about Faith.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, quick recap. 1) Connor slept with a nameless woman which resulted in Jasmine's presence. The result of the ordeal resulted in Connor's soul being damaged. 2) Angel accepted Wolfram & Hart's offer to take over the L.A. branch in return for the Connor's recovery and Faith's pardon.


	7. Tweed

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Tweed**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay in updates, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Also, just thought I'd do a mini-rant and express how much I dislike seeing song lyrics in stories. It drives me nuts. It seems like 90% of the time the only real purpose is to increase the word count of the story and doesn't actually contribute at all. /rant

**PanchoPistolas: **To be honest, I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this story either. I'm considering dividing the story into parts to allow for time skips to create a new plot direction. For example, ending this plot with Faith deciding to explore working for the SGC and the second part ending with her completing the necessary training to begin that work. Unlike my other stories, I'm kinda making this one up as I go, rather than having a predetermined story path.  
**Rayman898: **I'm not sure how much of Thor we'll be seeing, but probably not as much as you'd like. I'll see what I can do, though.

* * *

#

**June 14th, 2003**

"General, here's the information we have on Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," Major Davis said, selecting a thin folder from the large stack he had previously given his superior. "In February of 1999, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce relocated from England to Sunnydale, California and was active for a period of time that was nearly concurrent with Miss Lehane's stay. Given his origins, we assume that he was a representative of the Watchers' Council and served as a Watcher to either Miss Lehane or Miss Summers. It wasn't too long after his arrival that Miss Lehane was put into a coma and hospitalized. Mr. Pryce was involved, in an unknown capacity, in the subsequent events that led to the death of the Mayor and the destruction of the local high school."

Seeing General Hammond's raised eyebrow, he elaborated, "We don't know the entire story, but we believe that the explosives used to destroy the school were specifically intended to kill the local Mayor. Mayor Richard Wilkins III was involved in shady dealings with the supernatural world, which likely resulted in him coming into conflict with Buffy Summers, the other Slayer."

Major Davis, paused for a moment and cleared his throat, "A short digression if you don't mind, General, about Miss Lehane and the Mayor. We know that Miss Lehane was close to the Mayor, and that he was the one responsible for relocating her from a shoddy motel to an upscale apartment in the city. He reportedly doted on her and was something of a surrogate father to her; they appeared to genuinely care for each other, despite Mr. Wilkin's immoral disposition. Their close friendship almost certainly contributed to her initial criminal acts and ultimately into conflict with Miss Summers and her circle of friends, which is likely how she ended up in a coma."

Hammond made an unhappy face but nodded his understanding and motioned Davis to continue.

"Shortly after the Mayor's death, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, instead of remaining in Sunnydale or returning to England, instead moved to Los Angeles where he began working for Angel Investigations, a private investigation service."

Hammond paused and gave Major Davis a very steady stare. "Let me get this straight, Major. Miss Lehane wants to invite a private investigator _here_?" Hammond asked incredulously.

Davis straightened. "Yes sir, keep in mind that Mr. Wyndam-Pryce was a member of the Watchers' Council, an ancient secretive organization dedicated to fighting supernatural creatures. It's doubtful that Angel Investigations specializes in anything mundane and is rather geared towards the supernatural world. The leader of this group is, in fact, a vampire."

"A vampire?" General Hammond frowned. "I'm assuming Faith is aware of that fact, why is he still alive then?"

"From all reports, he is a vampire that is...reformed. He's the one responsible for Faith turning herself in to the police and is one of the few that visited her in prison," Major Davis replied.

"It was my understanding that vampires can't _reform_, as you put it." Hammond saw the Major wince and knew immediately he wouldn't like what was coming.

"What we have is hearsay only, but apparently he was cursed with a soul." At Hammond's sour face, Davis continued, "Known as the Scourge of Europe, Angel or Angelus was responsible for killing wantonly and indiscriminately for a _very_ long time. When he was given his soul, he was forced to confront his atrocities, hence the curse. He is trying to atone for the things he's done."

Hammond massaged his temples and shook his head. "My life was far simpler when all we had to watch out for was the occasional System Lord and Tok'ra politics."

Davis nodded sympathetically. "With respect sir, that's one of the reasons why we keep that world a secret."

"So what do you think about this 'Wesley'?"

Davis shrugged. "By all accounts, he's probably one of the most harmless and most knowledgeable people Faith could have chosen. That doesn't mean he's _not_ dangerous, just that when compared to her other associates..." Davis indicated the various folders.

"One of the Watchers..." Hammond considered, tapping a pen against the table in thought. "I suppose finding out if they knew anything about the Stargate would be interesting, or perhaps about the human rebellion in Egypt, if the Watchers' Council is as old as you say. I'll have him brought in this evening."

At Major Davis' confused look, Hammond sighed, "He's already in town."

* * *

"Okay Wes, you ready?"

Wesley answered Willow's question with a nod. "If something goes wrong, twist the gem in the ring and you'll be there in a 'jiffy'."

"Yep," Willow smiled nervously.

"You sure you want to do this, Wesley?" Xander asked. "I know you and Faith are...you know..."

Wesley raised a hand to quiet the man. "We all made mistakes in the past, Xander. Faith, you, I, all of us. I cannot and will not _forget_ the choices she's made, but I can _forgive_ her and support her on her new path. As far as I'm concerned, she redeemed herself when she nearly died trying to save Angel and her subsequent sojourn to Sunnydale. And to be quite honest, I'm interested in seeing what has her so uncharacteristically excited."

Xander winced. "Alright. While you're gone, I'll be taking the girls to a shooting range, give them a rundown just in case. I figure storming a military base with stakes probably isn't a good idea, even with our big gun here," he finished, bumping Willow with his shoulder.

Willow gave a nervous nod that became more confident when Kennedy took her hand in hers.

"Let's pray it doesn't come to that, but it _would_ be prudent. I'll be sure to call you within the next 24 hours." Wesley rubbed at the scar on his neck absentmindedly. "They should be here soon, I suppose I better head to the lobby."

Willow gave him a hug. "Be careful Wes."

"I will. Make sure that all of you take great care as well," Wesley smiled. Bumping Kennedy's fist with his own, he nodded to the others and left.

#

"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?"

Wesley looked up from the local newspaper he had been perusing and saw a blonde woman wearing what he assumed to be an Air Force uniform. He stood up and offered a hand, "Yes, but please call me Wesley."

To his surprise the woman smiled warmly and shook it. "I'm Major Samantha Carter, and you can call me Sam. I assume you would be someone Faith would describe as "tweed"?

Wesley shook his head in exasperation and looked down at himself. He wore denim jeans, a black button down shirt, and his brown jacket. "Not so much anymore, but yes." At the woman's gesture, he followed her to a waiting black sedan with tinted windows. He couldn't help but feel somewhat better that she had shown up in uniform rather than disguised or anonymously in some attempt to conceal themselves from the public, but he still watched her out of the corner of his eye.

When Sam caught his eye, she smiled. "Faith said you'd be pretty leery of us; I understand better now. She's told us some things about your world, but not a whole lot about the people she knows. But she does think that we might each have questions _and_ answers for the other."

Wesley considered the statement for a moment before he asked a question, "When you first met her...you truly didn't know what Faith was, or what she faces?"

The blonde shook her head. "Faith was dropped in by another party." Seeing his expression, she winced. "I can't say anything about that, not yet at least."

Wesley nodded his understanding. "Will I be able to see Faith soon?"

"It won't take long to reach the base. You can see her as soon as you go through a few security checks."

Wesley nodded again, not really surprised by the answer. There was silence in the car for almost ten minutes before he spoke again. "You've spent time with her then?" To his amusement, the woman blushed and shook her head, in exasperation rather than denial. "Ah yes, I see you have."

"Has she always been so..."

Wesley smiled. "Yes, she has. You might be astonished to know that she's actually mellowed out."

But Sam shook her head. "No...she said that her time in prison had been good for her."

"It was," Wesley confirmed but said nothing else.

They remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

No long after a professional but entirely uncomfortable search of his person, Wesley found himself following Sam through a labyrinth of identical looking grey corridors. There weren't any audible screams or pleading for mercy, no blood on the floors or smeared on the walls, so that was a good start. He was eventually taken to a conference room where six individuals were seated.

At the opposite side of the room at the head of a table was a no-nonsense looking bald man. Next to him was a large black man bearing a strange symbol on his forehead. Beside him was an older man with salt and pepper hair and a bandaged nose. A younger brown haired man wearing glasses was next in line. On the head of the table nearest to Wesley was a young looking man dressed as formally as Sam was. And alone in the middle on the other side of the table sat Faith, wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

She _smiled_ at him.

Wesley could tell that she was genuinely happy to see him and might have attempted an exorcism if not for the slight strain in her smile. The strain in her smile that was always caused by his presence, he knew. No one likes to be reminded of their mistakes, especially not by a man whom she'd so brutally tortured one night. But her eyes carried little of the shadows cast by darker memories, obviously overwhelmed by the relief at the sight of him and Wesley couldn't help but be proud at how far she'd come in the time he'd known her.

"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, please take a seat," the bald man said, indicating to either of the chairs next to Faith. "I'm General Hammond, thank you for coming."

"Please, call me Wesley, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce is my father," Wesley said with a slight smile. He sat on the side closest to the General while Sam sat on the other side of Faith. Wesley shot a searching look at Faith.

"I'm alright, Wes," she softly, patting his knee underneath the table.

Wesley took her at her word. "Thank you for the invitation. I must admit we were greatly concerned when Faith disappeared." The words were spoken with an edge that made the other occupants of the room sit up just a bit straighter.

The General indicated the large black man whose face was littered with bruises, "This is Teal'c. Beside him are Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Daniel Jackson's name seemed familiar, but Wesley was unsure why and decided to put it out of his mind for the moment.

The man on the other side of the table turned to speak to Wesley. "Wesley, I'm Major Paul Davis. I'm don't actually serve under General Hammond's command; I am his liaison with the Pentagon. As far as I know, prior to Miss Lehane's arrival, I was the only one that might have had any knowledge about who or what she is. My role here is to observe and provide background information when necessary. I am sure that you have a lot of questions just as we do. Before any sensitive information is said, I would appreciate it if you and Miss Lehane would sign these non-disclosure forms."

Wesley looked over the form and considered them, glancing at Faith who was clearly waiting for his say-so. Finally he looked back at the Major. "I'm afraid I'm not entirely comfortable doing so. The supernatural world is one that requires discretion and for Faith and our associates to survive in it, we must share in that discretion. I can agree to remain silent about what we see or discuss only to a certain point, that point being where not sharing that knowledge might endanger lives."

Faith nodded. "I know a pinky swear probably doesn't mean much, but I mean..." she trailed off, somewhat embarrassed.

Major Davis considered them for a moment. "Alright."

"Seriously?" Faith blurted.

"Major?" General Hammond questioned.

Major Davis smiled slightly. "I hoped that you would have, but Mr-I'm sorry, Wesley makes a valid point. More importantly is the fact that the British government somehow found out about Miss Lehane's presence here and have convinced my superiors to allow full disclosure without signing the paperwork."

Wesley smiled then and mouthed 'Giles' at Faith, who made an 'oh' face and smirked.

"Alright then, where should we begin?" General Hammond prompted.

"Fuckin' aliens, Wes! They're dealing with aliens! And...and Stargates! I got to meet Thor, he was all Roswell man. You wouldn't believe..." she stopped speaking abruptly, flushing at the looks directed her way. "Sorry, just got excited is all. Um, can we show him the Stargate first. I think knowin' what that's all about might help on them trust issues."

General Hammond studied her for a moment and nodded. "Very well. Dr. Jackson, why don't you take our guests on a tour?"

"Sure. Wesley, Faith, if you'll come with me?" The archaeologist said and led them out the door.

After a few moments, Jack murmured, "I sure hope you all know what you're doing."

"So do I, Colonel," Hammond said softly.

Paul Davis murmured an agreement.

* * *

Wesley stared at the device Faith had dubbed a Stargate. He hadn't really taken Faith's exclamation about aliens very seriously, still confident that it was the occult that the military was once again dabbling in. He remembered Cordelia's vision about pyramids and inwardly shivered as he noted the Egyptian hieroglyphics that ringed the device. He did his best to remember if he had ever heard or seen anything of such an artifact from all his studies and came up with nothing.

Beside him, he saw Faith fidgeting and looking at him anxiously and he had a sudden insight. These people, this military program had found out what she was and all the terrible things she had done. And they had shared this with her. Wesley hadn't been sure of what he'd find here, of Faith or her new acquaintances, but he was relieved to find that they had treated her with decency. He imagined that having a fresh start in this sort of environment could be just the opportunity Faith had been hoping for. Wesley would continue being vigilant about such possibilities, but he was still quite astonished at what Faith had uncovered. One of his original concerns prompted him to break the silence.

"Doctor Jackson-" and then he stopped. He stopped because he remembered. He remembered an archaeologist presenting a radical theory about the pyramids and being subsequently booted out of the scientific community. He remembered his father had scoffed at the presentation and the notion of aliens. A sly smile crept up Wesley's face. "Ah, I remember now. I imagine you must feel quite vindicated about your theory from years ago."

The other man smiled. "I admit that it brings a smile to my face every now and then."

"I imagine so. I never received an answer for an earlier question: How did Faith arrive here?"

Doctor Jackson wore a rueful smile. "In our explorations of the galaxy, we've made enemies. But we've also made some allies, powerful ones that occasionally lend us some help. I told you that we had no idea that a supernatural community actually existed on this planet, but..." He paused and ran a hand down his cropped hair, "One race we've become allies with are the Asgard who are an old and incredibly advanced race. An individual we're particularly friendly with, Thor, expressed his concern about the collapse of Sunnydale and a portal and about the sudden influx of Slayers. He then presented us with Faith, and left."

"An extraterrestrial race has knowledge of the Slayer?" Wesley asked, astonished.

"And demons," Faith confirmed.

"When we asked why we hadn't been told, Thor told us that the portal wasn't our jurisdiction," Daniel said, "that it was the Slayer's."

At that, the Englishman's eyebrows flew up. "Oh my."

"That was about our reaction as well," Daniel smiled.


	8. Warning

**— Thor's Slayers —**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Warning**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the delay guys. I began a new job this week and it's set back my writing progress considerably. I'll do what I can to keep up with my earlier pace. I also apologize for the short chapter.

**Sorentia: **That's pretty much along the lines with what I'm thinking regarding my story structure. However, rather than posting a new story for each new story arc, I think I'd rather keep it in _this_ story and divide it into clearly distinguishable parts.  
**kirylyn: **I've always been fascinated with Faith's character and feel like she hasn't been given enough of the spotlight. I haven't yet decided on what to do with the rest of the Scooby Gang, but I believe I've made it clear that, other than Wesley, the other characters from Angel won't have much of a role. For the moment, I'm content with letting Faith and Wesley have the spotlight.

On that note: No, I have not decided to make Wesley and Faith a couple and _should_ there be a romance, it will not be between those two.

* * *

#

Faith wrinkled her nose as she, Daniel, and Wesley walked into Daniel's lair, as Colonel O'Neill had referred to it as. "This place looks all kinds of boring to me." Then she glanced at Wesley and grinned, "But I bet you're about ready to pitch a tent, huh?"

Wesley rolled his eyes and saw Daniel blush slightly.

"Still blushin' Doctor J," Faith teased.

At Wesley's inquisitive eyebrow, Daniel huffed. "Apparently, Faith has made it her mission to see exactly how red in the face I can get."

"She is a woman of many talents," the former Watcher said simply. Wesley took a seat and gazed at the various photographs, tombs, and notebooks that littered every surface and wall. "I have to say, Daniel, that quite I'm impressed with this operation. From what I understand, you all have come very far."

Daniel accepted the compliment with a nod. "We have. We aren't perfect, I know that one of your and your associates' concerns is that what we're doing might spillover and make all of our lives more dangerous. I can't promise you that it won't happen; we have powerful enemies who would see humanity destroyed or enslaved."

"Even so, if I understood you correctly, this race had already been our enemies long before your recent forays. Since then, you've found allies and discovered methods and technology that gives humanity the means to defend our planet. This is not something any Slayer could have done."

Daniel nodded in agreement.

Wesley stiffened then and turned sharply towards Faith. "Faith, no matter what, Andrew must never know."

Faith's reply was just as grave, "Yeah, I figured that one out pretty soon, too."

Turning back around he waved off Daniel's curious look.

Daniel shrugged then seemed to perk up. "It seems like it might be up your alley, so I thought I'd ask, do you know much in the way of Sumerian or Egyptian?"

"Sumerian, yes. Egyptian, not particularly. Why?"

"I found this tablet on the last planet we visited and I couldn't figure out what language it was in. I thought it might be Sumerian but it was a little off." Daniel handed the picture over for Wesley to examine.

Faith stood up to look over Wesley's shoulder.

"Do you know what the symbol at the top means?" Wesley asked.

"It's the symbol for Earth," Daniel answered.

Wesley spent a few minutes looking it over. Her attention wandering, Faith had sat back down and was looking over some of the pictures Daniel had up in his office, but her attention reverted back to Wesley when the man stiffened and paled.

Daniel noticed as well and frowned. "Wesley?"

"You said you found this on another _planet_?"

"Yes..." Daniel cautiously answered.

"What's the what, Wes?" Faith asked.

"This is a demonic language, a fairly common one that I'm relatively familiar with, if I'm correct."

"A demonic language?" Daniel asked, "There's more than one? And why would it be found on another planet?"

"There are hundreds...thousands of demon species, Doctor Jackson, some of the more intelligent species have their own cultures and languages," Wesley explained. "As for your second question, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest clue."

"Well, whats it say?" Faith asked, frowning.

"As literally as I can make it, it reads: 'Beware Earth. Ancient Powers lay in the Great Abyss,'" Wesley said, still looking at the picture he held in his hands. "However, it would read more appropriately for humans as 'Beware Earth. Old Ones rest in the Deeper Well.'"

The translation was obviously significant to both Wesley and Faith based on their reactions, Daniel noticed. "This is something you know of?"

It was more statement than guess, but Wesley answered anyways. "Oh yes. Daniel," Wesley said softly. The former Watcher considered the picture for a moment longer before he spoke again. "I believe it would be prudent to keep an eye on anyone who visits that location."

"Why?" Daniel asked, brow furrowed.

"The Deeper Well is a burial ground, a hole in the Earth that begins on one side of the world and extends all the way to the other. Exceptionally powerful and dangerous beings are buried or imprisoned there, the most prominent of which are the Old Ones," Wesley answered carefully.

Daniel's mouth opened but when words failed him, closed. He tapped a pen on the table and said nothing for a while. "Since I'm pretty sure "magic" would be the answer to most of my 'how' questions regarding the Deeper Well, I'll skip that part," he said wryly. "If these Old Ones are buried there, are they still a threat?" Daniel asked.

"Now, not as such. But they do retain the potential to become one. They aren't dead so much as dormant," Wesley explained. More grimly, he added, "However, if even one were to be roused from their sleep or somehow resurrected, unspeakable destruction would follow."

"What _are_ these Old Ones, and how likely is it anyone _would_ be able to resurrect or wake them?" Daniel asked. His eyes darted to Faith, who had stilled and looked away

Wesley glanced at Faith before turning back to Daniel. The Englishman had a pained look on his face and spoke quietly. "Sunnydale High School was destroyed in the process of stopping exactly that from happening just a few years ago. Daniel, the Old Ones were the original owners of this planet. Pure-breed demons with such strength that they were akin to gods from our perspective."

"Give 'em the G-man speech, Wes," Faith murmured, finally turning to look back at the archaeologist.

"An associate of mine has a speech that lays it all out rather plainly; I probably should have started from that, to be honest. Keep in mind that this 'speech', as Faith so quaintly put it, is a simplified accounting of events, a creation narrative of sorts," Wesley explained and took a deep breath. "The world is far stranger than you know. For eons demons walked the Earth; they made it their home and fashioned it into something we might call Hell. But in time, they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magics, and certain creatures."

Faith nodded her approval. "Close enough. I dig your version more than G-man's."

Daniel shook his head. "I would love to hear more about this at some point, Wesley. If these ruins are as important as you say, I'll go ahead and notify General Hammond of your recommendation regarding surveillance." The man sighed, "I have to say it's pretty incredible that you were dropped off here so soon after we found this site."

"Doubt it was luck, Doctor J," Faith said, grimacing.

Wesley nodded. "Coincidences rarely occur in our world, Daniel. You could call it fate, but there are higher powers out there who put us where we need to be, when we need to be there."

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it." Daniel stood up then. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like hitting the cafeteria."

Wesley and Faith stood up as well and followed Daniel. "Time to get our jello on, I guess," Faith mused before stage whispering to Wesley, "apparently the blue stuff is the best."

"I'll bear that in mind, Faith."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so if you didn't get it, I'm setting some groundwork for Part Two. I'm going to try to complete Part One with the next chapter or two.


	9. Getting on with the Explain-y

**— Thor's Slayers —**

**Chapter Nine**

**_Getting on with the Explain-y_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, sorry for the delay folks. I just haven't had much time to work on the story, but not to fret, I have by no means forgotten the story.

* * *

#

Wesley watched Faith walk away from their table to "visit the little Slayer's room," as she had so charmingly put it. He had been doing a great deal of watching really, watching Faith's interactions, watching the Americans, watching the way they treated each other and Faith. Frankly, he had been doing enough watching that he could justify calling himself an actual Watcher. _Bloody hell, I've been America for too long, I'm even beginning to acquire their terrible sense of humor._

Daniel, Faith, and he had just sat down in the cafeteria when Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill had turned up and joined them at their table. They had just sat down when Faith announced her departure. Wesley turned his attention to the others who were also observing the vibrant young woman's exit.

"You appear to have been very good for her," he said softly, breaking the momentarily silence.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Wesley looked down at the table for a moment, weighing his words. "How much has she spoken about her life and about the events that led to her incarceration?"

The Americans glanced at each other. Colonel O'Neill spoke for the others. "She told us about some of the things she did. Not much in the way of details, but she said enough."

Wesley nodded. "Speaking as the man whom she tortured for the better part of an evening, I won't say that she isn't culpable for the way things ended." He nodded at their shocked looks and absently ran a finger down one of the scars her attack had left, one of the physical ones, anyway. He let out a long breath. "She has not led a very happy life, I'm afraid. From what I've discovered, she has rarely known any true happiness. What happiness she held onto in Boston was ripped away from her when her Watcher was murdered by vampires. She ran, and eventually found herself in Sunnydale because she knew that Buffy, the other Slayer, resided there."

"If I might interrupt, Wesley, how is Faith a Slayer? We've been told that there should only be _one_ at any given time. Faith explained why there are many now, but not how she was originally Called when Buffy still lived," Daniel asked.

"Ah, I can shed some light on that. Buffy did die, actually, long enough for another Slayer to be called. She had been drowned by a particularly powerful vampire but later revived by a friend. Anyhow, back to Faith. From what I understand Buffy and Faith initially got on well, but Faith was clearly an outsider to the group. She was in an entirely undesirable situation, staying in a seedy motel and not entirely welcome by the people she hoped might support or befriend her."

Wesley jabbed his finger into the table angrily. "And enter one Gwendolyn Post. Post arrived in Sunnydale, ostensibly to take over duties as Faith's Watcher. What wasn't known by the others was that Gwendolyn Post had in fact gone rogue and was determined to retrieve a certain artifact for her own personal gain. Post's tutelage of Faith gradually formed a wedge between her and the others, making matters even worse. Intentionally. Eventually Post's efforts were discovered and she was killed; I'm sure you can imagine how Faith felt about the outcome of that debacle."

Jack scowled and Sam looked stricken.

"And then I came along. I quite possibly cocked things up just as badly as that bitch, Post, and I didn't even have the excuse of being evil," Wesley said, scowling.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, frowning.

"I have done a lot of growing up in the last few years, Daniel. But when I first arrived in Sunnydale, I was much...less than I am now. I was pompous, inept, and totally unprepared to handle the reality of the situation of being a Watcher or of caring for a girl like Faith. Almost immediately after my arrival, Faith accidentally killed the Deputy Mayor of Sunnydale. She had been in a fight along with Buffy against a group of vampires when the Deputy Mayor decided it was a good idea to drop in at that moment. Faith reacted on instinct and killed him with a stake to the heart, believing him to be one of the vampires."

Wesley pointed at Daniel to get his attention. "I'm fairly certain you noticed Faith's discomfort when we spoke about Old Ones and Ascension?" At Daniel's nod, he continued. "Allan Finch, the Deputy Mayor, had intended to warn Buffy and Faith about the Mayor's plans. The Mayor, Richard Wilkins, was actually a human attempting to ascend into the body of one of those Old Ones. After the Deputy Mayor's death and subsequent falling out with Buffy and her circle, Faith believed herself alone and soon found herself working for the Mayor."

The former Watcher shook his head. "There were several points where Faith had the opportunity to stop, to think about what she was doing. An associate of mine was able to convince her to do just that until I, in my self-righteousness, interfered and arranged for her to be turned over to the Watchers' Council for her role in killing Finch. She quickly escaped the Watchers' custody and dedicated herself wholeheartedly to the Mayor. One of the true terrible truths about these events is that the Mayor, evil as he was, genuinely cared about Faith. It was _he_ who cared enough to move her out of that horrid motel and it was _he_ who was consistently there for her. Though the Mayor _did_ care for her, he also used her, as an errand girl and eventually as an assassin."

"It wasn't too long before Faith found herself fighting Buffy. In the course of their fight, Faith was stabbed and rendered comatose for the better part of a year. When she woke, she discovered the Mayor had been killed. Faith, in her grief that a man she had cared for was dead and the self-loathing caused by the realization that the evil things she had done had come to nothing, sought revenge. Her subsequent rampage resulted in her assault of numerous individuals, mostly individuals belonging to Buffy Summers' circle of friends, and my own torture. During the course of my torture, Angel, my associate who had nearly talked her down in Sunnydale, was able to save me. They fought, and Angel came to the realization that Faith was trying to make Angel kill her, hoping that someone would do what she could not and kill her and put her out of her misery. Angel refused and Faith broke. She turned herself in to the police shortly thereafter."

The others were silent for some time.

Colonel O'Neill shook his head and blew out a breath. "I thought our lives were exciting, apparently not. But despite all...that...she seems like a good girl, despite the broken nose."

"She's responsible for that?" Wesley asked.

"Ah, it occurred the moment she arrived. She was disoriented and less than pleased," the Colonel explained, wincing as he touched his bandaged nose. "I can't exactly blame her for that."

"You're lucky to be alive," Wesley stated gravely. "Is that how...Teal'c, was it?...yes, Teal'c was injured?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but she _did_ attack him when she first arrived on the base. Why?"

Wesley idling traced his fingers along the edge of his glass while he spoke. "Slayers have something of a sixth sense when it comes to detecting the presence of something nonhuman; it's one of their talents that make them so unique and effective."

Colonel O'Neill smiled ruefully. "While she _did_ manage to knock his ass down at the time, most of his injuries occurred later in a sparring match with her."

"Brave man," Wesley commented with obvious sincerity.

"She had said that bad luck and bad circumstances were part of how it all went wrong," Daniel said softly, "But I couldn't have imagined all that."

"I told you that you were good for her," Wesley said. "And I meant it. When I first saw her here, she seemed...content. Perhaps the happiest I've ever actually seen her. Though I must admit the notion of space battles and traveling to new planets has me wanting to dance a little internal jig as well."

The Colonel grinned. "I know."

"You guys done chattin' about me yet?" Faith asked, taking her seat back and then languidly draped an arm around Sam's chair. To Wesley's amusement, the blonde's cheeks went a little pink at the gesture. _Faith might be on the path to redemption, but she's still Faith, _he thought, bemused but also reassured.

Daniel looked uncomfortable at Faith's comment, but the brunette waved a hand. "I expected it, figured you'd want to know how a dazzlin', charmin' gal like me ended up on the inside of a jail cell. I already told Wes he could share but I didn't feel like stayin' for it, ya know? I already lived it once, I want no part in _re_livin' it."

Jack nodded. "I have to say, as a member of the United States armed forces, I should probably express some sort of disapproval at your jail break. Consider my disapproval expressed."

Faith smiled, "Noted."

"But..." Jack continued, "I know prison isn't easy, and you went straight from prison to here without much downtime, from what I hear. Gotta say, you seem to have a pretty good handle on things, Faith."

"Just like riding a biker," Wesley murmured.

Faith shot him a wicked smile. "Damn right, English."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Next chapter will be the conclusion of the first part of this story/series.


	10. Coalescence

**— Thor's Slayers ****—**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Coalescence**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Apologies for the delay, folks. As I mentioned before, I've got a new job and it's not so much the number of hours that are hindering my writing, so much as my scheduled shift. My current schedule should end within two weeks and I should have a much more comfortable shift after that. I'll talk more about my plans for this story at the end of the chapter.

**grd: **The biker quote is from an AtS season 4 episode (_Salvage_) where Faith remarks on the ease of getting back into slaying after her stay in prison. To be fair to Wesley in regards to his humor (or lack thereof), he did make a comment to her about her needing some "release."

* * *

#

Wesley sighed as he approached the door to the hotel room that his compatriots were occupying. It was easier, he supposed, to accept what he had seen by having the proof in front of him. Then again, perhaps facing aliens in battle won't be entirely surreal to young men and women who face demons. He inwardly shrugged, either way, this would surely change the way some of these people viewed the world.

The door opened before he had a chance to knock, Vi dragging him inside with a dagger uncomfortably close to his throat. Wesley had felt his throat sliced open once before; he felt no need to feel it slit again. Still, security measures had to be observed so he allowed Vi to sit him down in a chair facing Willow, who had an arrangement of items in front of him.

Willow nodded toward Kennedy, who pricked Wesley with a small knife and let the small droplets of blood fall into a small bowl. Wesley said nothing but looked on in interest as Willow began chanting softly, a small wind that had no source lifting the Wiccan's red hair as a soft glow emanated from the bowl. The same glow that was coming from the bowl was now coming from Wesley himself, albeit much less luminously. Willow studied him intently, looking for something that only she knew to look for. Finally, she nodded and closed her eyes. The breeze that had flowed around Willow stilled and the glow that had come from both Wesley and the bowl that contained his blood disappeared.

"Sorry Wes," Vi said, blushing.

Kennedy just pat his shoulder before helping him to his feet.

"It's quite alright, girls, I understand." Wesley took a moment to stretch and look around. On the other side of the room, apparently unconcerned with Wesley's presence, was Xander who was cleaning out some very impressive looking pistols. Beside him were a few assembled AR-15s, which were pretty much as good as you can get without going into military grade hardware. Wesley's eyebrows raised but he didn't comment.

Facing the three girls who were now staring at him, he sat down in the more comfortable chair in the room.

"Well?" Kennedy demanded.

Wesley caught the other girls' brief looks of surprise and remembered Buffy mentioning that Faith had becoming surprisingly close to Kennedy. Given their polar opposite backgrounds and attitudes, Wesley could well understand the surprise that this friendship had incurred.

"First and foremost," Wesley said softly, "Faith is well."

Xander moved and sat down next to Willow to hear of Wesley's findings.

"She has not been harmed or mistreated in any way that I can discern. I won't describe the details of the operation Faith has encountered, but I can tell you that they were, until our arrival, largely unaware of our world. In fact, there was only one person in the base that was aware of our existence and he was only there because he recognized Faith's name."

"So not Initiative?" Willow asked hopefully.

"They have had no dealings with the occult or supernatural, or if they have, they have been accidental and unrecognized as such," Wesley confirmed.

"But could they become a danger to us in the future?" Xander asked.

Wesley sighed. "I suppose they could, Xander, but from that viewpoint just about anyone could." He finished his statement with a pointed look towards Willow, who blushed. Kennedy glared at him. "The people I met seemed like smart, talented, individuals with the same drive to protect our world that we have. But their battlefield is not the same as ours; I don't believe there is much potential for them to become overly concerned with our existence."

Wesley idly rubbed at the scar on his neck. "I believe, so long as we remain cautious with our overtures, they can be trusted. Apparently the British government is aware of this organization, as Giles managed to convince the US military to give us a great deal of highly classified material."

"And so what about Faith?" Kennedy asked.

"Well..." Wesley began, "It seems that..."

* * *

**June 17th, 2003**

Buffy and her closest friends sat uncomfortably in Angel's new, very fancy, office. To be fair, Angel and the members of the now defunct Angel Investigations looked just as disquieted at their new surroundings.

_Perhaps 'helping the helpless' isn't quite the same when you're sitting on a chair that costs as much as a new car, _Buffy thought sourly, _and_ _the leather is probably made out of babies or something._

"Well?" Dawn exclaimed impatiently.

Angel sighed and looked to Cordelia.

"Apparently," Cordelia said, in that tone of voice that had landed her the moniker 'Queen C', "Wesley has placed his stuffy British seal of approval on It."

Angel scowled at the mention of _It_. He wasn't alone in his displeasure; nobody wanted to be left out of a secret, especially the Scoobies or Angel's team. It, the secret Wesley and Faith were keeping from them. _It_, the thing that had all of Buffy and Angel's team concerned. _It_, the secret that Wesley wouldn't tell, no matter how much they cajoled or threatened. It was intolerable. It was inconceivable. When he had said this, he had heard Willow laughing on the other side of the phone, shouting, "I do not think that means what you think it means."

Willow still laughing in the background, Wesley had promised to tell them more about _It_ once they were back in L.A. and hung up.

"So, we wait for Wesley?" Dawn asked.

"We wait for English," Gunn said tiredly.

It was still something of a surprise to Buffy, that Angel's team had been so willing to stick up for Faith. Having heard the story about the Beast and Angelus, she understood why, but it still astonished her. It was sad, she thought, that these people had been willing to accept Faith even knowing her background, even knowing she had escaped from prison and yet the Scoobies hadn't. It made her think, it made her think hard, and she resolved that the next time she saw Faith, she'd give her a hug no matter how little Faith would appreciate it.

Buffy jumped slightly when she felt Cordelia patting her shoulder. "It'll be okay Buffy. We'll know more soon and hopefully she'll be back in all her leather-gloriousness soon."

Buffy wasn't quite sure how to take the strange, almost mischievous, knowing smile Cordelia was giving her, but she put it out of her mind as she thought about Faith, and hoped they'd see each other again soon. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought.

* * *

**June 21st, 2003**

Faith sat on one side of the table. On the other side was General Hammond. On his sides were Paul Davis and Samantha Carter. Nothing had been said yet, they just looked at each other as they thought about all they'd learned. Faith shook herself. "So, what's the what, Generalissimo?"

Sam rolled her eyes and a corner of Paul's mouth lifted.

"Well, Faith, I think some of that will be up to you. Thor brought you hear for a reason. Partially out of his and the Nox's own curiosity regarding the Slayers, but also because he wanted you known to us," the General stopped speaking and turned a sealed envelope over in his hands, considering it.

Paul spoke up. "The fact is that we don't know a lot about your capabilities. Not just physically, but intellectually. We know that your education is far from complete or comprehensive and being the best fighter on the planet won't always save you when embroiled in our kind of fights."

Faith furrowed her brows. "I know I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, Major. What are you talking about?"

"Faith," Sam began and paused. "Don't put yourself down like that, Faith. Even if you're not a fount of wisdom, Major Davis is right in that you haven't really had a chance to learn much of anything except survival."

General Hammond finally slid the envelope to Faith, who looked at it with confusion and suspicion before finally opening it. The others remained silent as Faith read the neatly typed letter that had been inside, watching as the Slayer's eyes grew wide.

Faith wasn't sure what to think, what to do, what to say. She finally looked at the General, with something akin to desperation. "What does this mean?" Faith asked hoarsely.

"What it means, Faith, is that you have another option that you can pursue, if you decide you're dissatisfied with your life here," Paul said with a slight smile.

"As the letter explained," Sam said, "This wouldn't be automatic. You will have to pass a series of academic and physical tests for us to go through with this, but...if you're willing to put in the work, perhaps it might be you in a uniform one day."

"As Major Carter said, Miss Lehane, if you're willing to accept this proposal, you'll have a great deal of work in front of you before you'll be allowed to walk through that gate. But if you do the work, and if you put in the effort, you're in."

_Are you ready to be strong?_

Buffy's voice rang in her head as it always seemed to do when she had a decision to make. She could stay here, work with the Scoobies or with Angel. She looked at her surroundings, and thought about the Stargate, and alien worlds. School had never been her strong point, she'd have to work at it to be someone they'd consider accepting into the SGC.

She might be a Slayer, but that didn't mean the physical tests would always be a breeze. And training probably consists about more than just swinging a sword and firing a crossbow. Faith would have to rethink everything.

_Are you ready to be strong?_

She couldn't wait to tell Buffy.

"What do you think, Faith?" Sam said with a smile. "Do you want this?"

_Are you ready to be strong?_

"Yes."

**The End**

**(Or is it?)**

* * *

**End Notes: **I hope someone got the _Fuffy _overtures. If I continue, you better believe it that I'll expand on that. Throughout my writing, I've questioned whether I should continue writing this story as a series or whether I should end it as a short story. I believe I made it fairly clear that I'd like to continue my writing, making this story the beginning of a multi-part story. Unfortunately, I'm going to put that plan on hold. For now, I don't have enough time to write regularly and I don't want to promise something I can't deliver.

I've done my best in writing this story, in both my presentation of the characters of both fandoms as well as trying to combine those fandoms in some reasonable fashion. This story has been a greater challenge than either of my previous fics, it being a crossover felt like the greatest aspect of that challenge. I hope I managed to satisfy all my readers and that I'll be able to continue this in the future.

I'll be marking this story as complete and when I'm ready to continue, I'll mark it as In-Progress again. Before I make any additions, I plan on going through my story and making changes/edits/additions.


End file.
